Jacob's Choice
by Va-Va-Veronica
Summary: Cassandra has many of secrets, she flees from home aspiring to find others a similar secret. The moment she steps into La Push, everything changes, Alice keeps seeing things, Nessie's not half vampire anymore & Jacob has a new imprint. Cass wants to be with Jacob, but Bella can't let go of him. She debates weather it's even worth the fight? will it always be Bella? Maybe Lemons!
1. The Runaway

I had convinced myself that running away was the best thing to do. I didn't know exactly where I was going but what I did know was that I barely had any gas and I didn't have anywhere to go. I drove down a back rode that lead me deeper into Washington. If my car stopped I would have to walk, walk until I could find houses, or if I was lucky a hotel. There was a reason I had avoided any roads that would lead me into a city of some kind, for that reason I followed a rode into a place called La Push. It was not on my map, which meant I was in the middle of nowhere, and that was exactly where I wanted to be.

The deeper down the road, the more I drove the safer I felt I didn't have an actual reason to be afraid but I had to get as far away from Canada as I possibly could. I had to get away from my parents, away from those who didn't know, away from those who wanted to.

My car started to rumble and then it stopped, I pulled over. Then I knew it had run out of gas. It was time to walk.

I had run away because I was I couldn't bear to be home any more. Home was a place, which I really didn't belong. A place where my history and my reputation laid all on negativity. I had to find a place where I'd fit in, another world even. A world that would tell me what I was, who I was. I had this thing, I couldn't fell pain, I could have mind control over anyone, and I could move things with my mind and most of all I could feel. Anything anyone felt I could stare at them and immediately I knew what they were feeling. Sometimes I was able to teleport from one place to another. I was a freak, and throughout my whole life, I was trying to find other 'freaks' like me. When trying to find them, I'd run into nothing but trouble; therefore, I had to get away from there before they discovered what I was and what I could do.

I opened the door and grabbed everything from my car that could fit into my backpack that I thought I needed.

Into the forest I went.

I had been walking for at least ten minutes before I got out the car, I hadn't seen any cars driving on the street, just mine. I began to get irritated because something in my mind was telling me that I wasn't going to find anyone, and eventually I would die from something like starvation. This place had enough woods that an animal could even eat me. That was just how my mind worked I was so negative.

"This is what you wanted Cassie, take it and go as far away as you can with it," I said to myself hoping someone wasn't around to hear me. If someone was here what would they think, crazy biracial girl walking alone in the forest talking to herself. Right that was a good impression.

What was I thinking, no one was here.

I heard a twig crack. I stopped. Instantly I was afraid, wait I wasn't. . . . Yes I was.

I started to faster my step and walk a little bit faster, c'mon Cassie it's just an animal, I told myself. Yet I was still walking faster nothing would slow me down. Minutes later I found myself running, I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get away I had to find somewhere to be. I was running so I didn't know if the twigs that I was hearing break was my own or if they were someone else's.

Then I stopped for just a second, and behind me, I could hear twigs breaking. So know I knew something was after me, behind me.

I just stood there, I knew I couldn't feel anything unless I saw it but I tried. I tried to feel what the thing was feeling. I was shocked when I got a feeling in my stomach that I wanted something. I was sure whatever it was it wanted me. I continued to walk, if it was my time to die then it was.

A thought of a beautiful prince would come out and save me did flash into my head, for just a second. That was just something I was hoping for; yet I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Reneesme stop! Right now don't you dare-," A boy yelled from the forest. One of them stopped, and I was guessing the boy was behind, trying to catch up.

I laughed to myself, so this was the prince.

Then I started walking again, I was walking very fast too. I heard them get closer. _You're not afraid, not afraid_; I tried to convince myself. I knew that I wanted to find people, that I need someone to find me. However, the thought of a guy in the forest chasing a girl, yeah I didn't want to get between that.

"Wait stop, are you okay?" The boy asked hardly tired.

I didn't know whether he was talking to me or if he was talking to the girl called Reneesme. Yet I did stop.

A tall young handsome guy appears. He was totally gorgeous; he had long black, shiny hair. He was shirtless, muscular. And he had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life. The best part about it, he was smiling at me.

I wasn't so bad. I was a biracial. Pretty skinny compared to him. I had long light brown hair that was a cross between curly and wavy, my eyes were green, and I was tall, but not as tall as he was. Of all I could admit that I was pretty. Compared to him I was hideous. I immediately stared at him I wanted to know what he was feeling.

He had multiple feelings, he was energetic, excited, the feeling I liked the most, he had butterflies. They filled my stomach quickly.

"I was driving down that road over there. But then my car broke down, and ugh I don't have anywhere to go." There I go spilling my whole life out to him.

He took one-step closer to me, "I think I could find you a place to stay, and about your car I could have that fixed in no time," He offered. I took a step back not sure what I was getting myself into. I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know if I should've accepted his over, since I really didn't know him. Plus it kind of freaked me out that he was here, in the forest with a girl that looked nothing like him.

I bit into my lip.

"I- uh-don't want to be a big worry for you, I have money." I didn't really care how I sounded, I was still debating. It scared me, just because of the fact that he'd just met me and was already offering me a place to stay.

He grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her closer to him; he held her hand protectively as she hid behind him. She must have been used to being protected by him. My anxious thoughts settled.

"It won't be a problem, I need to take my friend's daughter home and then I will get you all taken care of." I looked up; I guess I could take the chance.

The girl finally came from behind him and said, "I'm Reneesme, I am sorry for chasing you in the forest." I grinned, trying to figure out why she would follow me.

Reneesme was a very pretty girl, she had light topaz eyes that stared up at me, her skin was so pale it looked like she was sick, and she had the sweetest color brown hair. Reneesme looked about thirteen or fourteen. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm Jacob Black," They boy announced taking the step I took back out of the way.

"I'm Cassandra, but it's fine if you call me Cassie."

"That's a sweet name," Jacob hadn't stopped smiling ever since he'd seen me, but it didn't bother me.

He pulled Reneesme along with his hand and she sort of danced by his side. I was wondering why he was with Reneesme. They both looked happy and from the forest where she was chasing me, I was sure he was just trying to teach her something. I let the thought out of my mind.

I looked back at Jacob for a second; he looked like he was about twenty years old. He had the body of someone much older but his voice sounded like he was maybe twenty. Therefore, in my head Jacob black was about twenty years old. In addition, I had found such a hot twenty year old, God and he was indeed hot. As I followed behind him a few steps, I study his body. His back, his muscles. . . And I had to admit he had a pretty nice butt. Very, very nice.

Jacob, Reneesme and I continued walking, I wasn't sure where. Jacob and Reneesme were walking pretty fast and it seemed like this was they're usual speed. I kept up by walking as fast I possibly could, without it looking like I was jogging.

Once we reached a small red house Jacob stopped, though he wasn't out of breath or anything. The house wasn't as small as my mind made it seem but I didn't know if this was Jacob's house because he was nearly taller than it. I wonder if this was where I was going to be staying.

"Rosalie's at the borderline, I'll find my way. Bye Jake!" Reneesme ran past the house. She ran pretty fast, and after a few seconds, the girl had disappeared past the house.

"This is my place by the way," Jacob announced once we started walking closer to the house. I looked up at it and then back at Jacob. He didn't look at me, so I thought he was trying think about something to talk about.

He walked in the house I followed. It was filled with things inside, I looked around. It wasn't bad at all once I was inside it was better than the dump I was living in before I left home.

"I would let you stay here with me but I'm almost never home these days; my life is way too hectic." He laughed. "Sam shouldn't mind if you stayed at his place, you'll like it there. He has a wife Emily; she is pretty easy to get along with."

Jacob showed me the way to his garage while he went to make a phone call. I was curious about how nice he was being. My thought's escaped once I was in the garage, because inside I saw a Volkswagen Rabbit, one of the most awesome cars, I'd seen in a long while. I touched the roof with the tip of my fingers when Jacob walked back in.

"Is this yours!?" I asked as soon as he walked back into the garage, Jacob started to laugh. He put his hands on the roof of the car.

"I've never actually saw one of these. I mean I saw it in this movie a long time ago, but you never see these in real life! They don't even make models like this anymore." I was more excited, than I usually was. I had a huge interest in old types of cars that most people wouldn't like; this one was one that anyone would. That gave Jacob major points, since he had one.

"I built it myself." Jacob bragged, as he opened the passenger door and let me in. As soon as he did, I hopped inside.

"That's really awesome!" I said once we were both sitting inside the car.

He started the car and then we reversed out of the garage and into the street. As we were driving, Jacob began to ask me what I knew about cars. I basically told him everything I knew about them. He was impressed, but not too much, because he said, "I'll have to teach you a few things."

Jacob actually knew a lot more then I did about cars and engines, he told me about all the cars he had fixed in the past couple of years. He'd actually had a job fixing cars, and wanted to start his own business. It was typical, but I was a little intimidated.

It wasn't a really long ride to Sam's place, but I wanted the ride to be longer. Jacob and I had each other entertained on the car ride, he was laughing, and I was. It was nice.

Once we pulled into the driveway of a blue house Jacob stopped the car and looked straight at me.

"Before we get out, um how'd you end up here and La Push anyways?" He questioned.

I bit into my lip, debating on what I should tell him. I figured since he was doing such a huge and unusual favor for me that I'd just tell him the truth.

"I just up and left." It wasn't exactly like I'd ran away since I'd been nineteen for a few months, but I felt like I left against my will.

"Why?"

I looked for the best lie I could tell. Family problems err, troubled. Now I should have that about this on my way to Washington.

"It's just that I was different from everybody there, something inside of me that isn't like other people. I just had to get away from it." This was actually the truth, and the way I said it was believable.

"I have that feeling all the time, well as long as you stay here, you can always talk to me about it," Jacob answered, though he had no idea how different I was.

I started to walk towards the house. Jacob was walking quickly in front of me as if he was afraid something would hop out at me. I had already known enough from the car ride about Sam and Emily. I wasn't too fearful of staying with complete strangers for a few days; I was hoping things would go well between me and the Uley family.

Immediately a girl opened the door, the first thing I noticed were the scars on the left side of her face. I also felt the ways she was feeling, her feelings told me she was used to being stared and she was annoyed by it.

I smiled, "I'm Cassie," I introduced myself.

Emily grabbed my hand and shook it. This was a nice greeting.

"Emily Uley," Greeted Emily. "I was attacked by a wolf year's back just in case you were curious to what had happen the left side of my face," Emily assured me. Then she let me and Jacob into the house. It was bigger than Jacob's, way more neat, and it smelt so much better. Like a mixture of cookies and flowers.

"She got lose in the woods. Reneesme was chasing her," Jacob explained to Emily and from the way he was looking at her he had meant something when he said she was chasing me. At that moment, I thought nothing of it. I could feel the sarcasm coming from Jacob's body, and I could feel that Emily understood it. To bad I couldn't read minds. I still hadn't figured out why Reneesme had run after me in the forest.

I sat on the empty spot on the couch right next to the edge. Emily sat on the other side of the end of the love sofa. She was ready to ask her share of questions to bad I wasn't ready to answer them. I stilled hadn't put together what had just happened.

"Well Cassie, Emily I'm sorry for leaving so fast but Sam needs me like now, he had called for me before I found Cassandra here. So I am sure he is pretty ticked off at me right now," Jacob empathized grabbing the handle to the door. He was leaving me already, he was the only person I had met since I'd been here and now he was leaving. I wondered how much time I had to wait to see him again.

He said goodbye once more and then walked out the door, leaving me alone with Emily.

"So Cassandra I figured since you were going to be housemates I should tell you about me." So then Emily told me about who Sam was and how they'd met. She informed me on how long she had knew Jacob and how Jacob had met Sam. Emily had let me know just about everything that had to do with her and Sam and Jacob. One of the things that caught my interest was how she had sort of stole Sam from her cousin Leah Clearwater.

I could tell that Emily didn't get to talk about Sam very much because she kept going on and on about him. She literally talked until it was about to get dark outside. It didn't bother me that she was so open about the things going on between them. I felt like this was the place I was looking for, even though nothing around here was supernatural, I had to have patience.

Her life was so interesting that I had forgotten about my own. I was so surprised that it was so easy for Emily to open up to me, and tell me about her life. And the thing about it was, every time I looked inside her all I could feel was how sincere she was.

Emily stood up and asked me if I wanted to know where I was going to be sleeping.

She led me past the bathroom, past her room and into the last room at end. It was average sized, it was already decorated.

"Pretty," I whispered, trying to be enthusiastic about.

Jacob had laid my bag on the bed.

"I don't mind if you stay her for a few days, or weeks even. Make yourself feel comfortable. Trust me, I'll love you're company." She smiles a really genuine smile. Emily walked out of the room leaving me in there alone. I started to push some off the bed. I'd brought in noticeable places so that I'd be able to find them when I left. I knew that if I used my mind moving gifts I could get things done so much faster, but I was afraid that Emily might have needed something and was to walk in and catch me. The last thing I wanted was for them to find out about me.

I laid my empty bag on the floor next to the bed and lay down, closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

When I heard the door slam, I stood up, stretched and then walked out the room into the living room. Inside the living stood four shirtless young men. I spotted Jacob first, mostly because he was the first person to smile. His smile was one of the most beautiful, and then it was the guy next to him. The other who looked just like Jacob, except his body wasn't as muscular as Jacob's was.

The tallest one came up beside Emily and kissed her. This kiss lasted for about seven seconds. After the kiss was over Jacob came towards me.

"Cassie, this is Sam, Jared and Embry. The ones I told you about in the car remember?" Jacob introduced me to the boys that looked almost exactly like him.

"Nice to meet you," I responded as soon as Jacob finished, the one called Embry walked up to me grabbed my hand and then kissed it.

I wanted to look him straight in the eye and know what he was feeling but he wouldn't look at me. Then he looked directly in my face, not my eyes but at my face. He smiled, it was graceful. I knew I wasn't the prettiest person when I woke up, so I didn't know he was so happy.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said first then he looked me right into my eyes and whispered, "If there is any time to imprint c'mon Embry do it now." Everybody in the house started to laugh, except me I didn't have a clue what imprint meant, and why exactly did he want to imprint on me? It was funny to everyone else. I sat down next to Emily who was staring up at Sam.

"Are you boy's hungry?" Emily asked standing up to her feet, she slide past Embry and I to the kitchen. I expected she didn't need an answer since she told me that the boys were quite hogs.

I noticed that as soon as she got up Jacob sat next to me, leaving me stuck between to shirtless beauties. Did I love it? I bite into my lip to hid my grin.

"Jake, how's Reneesme doing?" Embry asked Jacob. Jake smiled and the moved an inch closer to me. "Fine. Getting bigger everyday."

I looked back towards the kitchen, and see that Emily and Sam had disappeared leaving me in the living room. Jared was on the couch finishing of an apple that he had picked up off the table. The way Jared was eating made me understand why Emily had called the boys hogs.

"So what do you guys do all day?" I found myself asking because I couldn't handle how quiet it'd got so fast.

Jacob looked at Jared for a reasonable answer, and Jared looked like he couldn't find it.

"We're hunters," Embry replied.

I smugly smirked, not completely believing them. I was somehow lying to them, as well so I didn't so anything.

"So where are you from?" Embry asked biting his bottom lip. I started to chuckle at first and then I answered.

"I'm a Canadian."

"And how did gorgeous girl like yourself find herself in La Push of all places?"

"Well, you guys weren't on the map. And I was kind of trying to get lost soo. . ."

"Lost, as in you don't want anyone to find you?"

"Correct." I bit into my lip and then realize how that may sound. "It's nothing illegal or anything."

This was true, he just nods and pretends to understand. But he doesn't and he won't because hell I had been leaving with it for seven years.

Sam and Emily walked back into the room, big smiles on there faces.

"Cassie, you cook right?" Emily ask, with Sam's arms around her waist.

"Yes," I say, happy to be getting off the subject.

"Oh good! Please come in here and help me?" I instantly get up, so glad to be getting out of the atmosphere. Looking into Emily I could tell that she was a little more happy than how she portrayed. From what she told me she was more than tired of cooking for them, but couldn't even imagining stopping because she felt like it was her job, her duty.

"Of Course."

I walked past her, still feeling like the boys had there eyes on me. I just hoped that they weren't staring at my butt, I wasn't wearing the best pants that day.

Everything I do in the kitchen I do because Emily had told me to. I didn't lie when I told her I could cook, but honestly I didn't want to ruin her good cooking. Half of the time I would burn my grilled cheese in the process of making it.

"What does imprint mean?" I ask, pulling the seal from the meat. removing it and letting it fall into a pan.

"It means-it doesn't really matter, does it?!" She acted like it wasn't a big deal, which made me think it as.

Yet I didn't ask any question because I didn't want to bother Emily anymore about it. We cooked the food in about forty-five minutes, and in those forty-five minutes Emily had not let me sit down even once. The guys were ecstatic to finally be able to eat.

Emily advised me to make their plates because she said that sometime one brother got to much food, and then she would have to cook again for one of them. Emily sat down and started eating. I told her I wasn't hungry at them moment and I went into my room and sat there for a moment. It seemed to weird to my how normal everything was, kind of like they were letting me in to easily.

I wrote something in my laptop about what I was planning on doing next.

Jacob walked into my room about an hour later, he had his shirt on now, and he was rubbing his belly. He sat at the edge of the bed. Looked at my laptop screen for a second and then said, "I found your car."

"Did I tell you that there is nothing really wrong with my car? I just needed gas," I grin.

Maybe it was just me being a little cocky, or Jacob had made a face that meant to me that he might have wanted something to be wrong with my car. So I would have a reason to be here longer. I put my laptop aside, and go into my bag that's still unpacked on the dresser. I pull out my keys and hand them to him.

"If you don't mind, you could just park it at you're house and I could just get it whenever I get ready to go."

He grins a little.

"Meaning that I might just stay here for a few more days."

He sends me this smile, and almost lightens up. "Good, because now we can get to know each other a little better. If that's okay?" "Of course I'm even a little interested in the life of Jacob Black, plus you still have things to teach me. Remember? Even though I'm always positive that I will be the one teaching you " joke, Jacob easily laughs, and I liked that about him. How it really didn't take much to please him, and I also like how he had the sweetest personality.

"Tomorrow, we should hang out, maybe if you and Embry aren't to busy crushing over each other," He gives me this look to let me know that he's only joking, "I could spend some time _teaching_ you some true skills about cars."

"Like I said, I may or may not end up teaching you something." Jacob let out a laugh and then went back to his smile.

"Is there something you're trying to imply? Maybe that you know more about cars than I?" He asked in his toughest voice.

"I sure am."

Jacob turned his head towards the hallway a couple seconds later Jared was there. It kind of freaked me out, a little that he knew someone was coming before he came. I shake the thought out of my mind.

Jared's face was extremely serious, and then he announced what was on his mind. "Bella just called, its Reneesme."


	2. Life On The Rez

! A/N For everyone who asked, yes, Jacob is imprinted with Reneesme. And Nessie was about 15 when this story started, thanks for the reviews, honestly (:**Life on The Rez**Jacob's face turned serious, he got up from the bed, and walked out of the room. Seconds later I heard the door slam. He hadn't even said goodbye...

I got up out of the bed and returned back into the living room, where I found Emily sitting on the couch alone, the room vacant. She didn't look as happy as before.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned, I didn't know much about them, but I knew when someone was highly upset. I looked away from her as fast as I could because she was sending all different kinds of hurts.

"Fine." She answered not even looking up at me. "Is Jacob-Well I'm here if you need me. I'm just going to go to bed." I had to walk out the room, before I too started crying. Whatever had happened to Reneesme had affected Emily. It had especially affected Jacob.

I had closed the door into an acute angle so if anyone passed they couldn't look in, but if they did pass they wouldn't think I was doing something inside the room.

In high school, I always seemed to be the good friend, because I always knew what my friends we're feeling when something happened to them. Whether they'd gotten dumped by a boyfriend, lost a good friend, gotten in a huge argument. I always knew what they we're going through, sometimes it would just take a glance, and with others a long stare, but with Emily, it was just naturally in the atmosphere.

She felt true sorrow, and sympathy.

However that was all I would ever know, that's all my gifts allowed me to know.

Mostly all the time when my friends would shed even a single tear, I'd be bawling, if my friend felt even a bit of anger, I'd be enraged.

That is until I figure out how to control it. 75 % of the time my gifts had a mind of they're own, and I didn't get to choose when I wanted to use them, but one thing I'd learned about them is that I couldn't use two different one's at the same time. So if, I was going through someone else pain I couldn't do something like through a locker open or something.

And it would go away.

I transform all my energy off Emily and on the room. Something I'd been trying to do for a very long time was, move something I couldn't see. I knew it was possible, but I didn't know if I could channel enough power to do it. I know it's not the perfect time to be experimenting on my gifts but I really need to get my mind off Emily.

I quietly whisper, for my bag to lie on the bed. Originally the bag was lying next to the bed, and by visualizing the bag in my head, on the bed is what worked when I was look at it. I could literally feel the energy of bag in my hands but I couldn't move it,

I had my eyes closed, so when I opened them I was wishing the bag was laid out in front of me. Unfortunately it wasn't, it remained on the floor.

I tried and tried for about four minutes calling for the bag to come to me, or at least on the bed. Again and again I would open my eyes to see if I had laid the bag on the bed, it didn't happen. I wasn't getting frustrated I had learned that it didn't do any good.

But it was distracting my big time of the sorrow, I felt inside.

I leaned back into the pillows, called for my laptop, and closed the draw that I had my laptop in. Pulled my cord out of my backpack, plugged in my phone along with its charger, zipped my backpack back up and sent it back into the closet in less than a minute with my mind moving. I closed my eyes once again and called for my bag I open my eyes to see that my backpack landed right in front of me. That was when I went into full force. I closed my eyes and began to move as many things around as I could see in my mind.

I could hear the things moving pictures on the wall moving in different directions, cloths were switching draws, cords were unplugging. Everything that I wanted to happen did. I opened my eyes and saw the room exactly the way I pictured it in my head. I was impressed with my work, but I knew I hadn't completely learned the skill.

Suddenly I looked at the door it was wide open. Had I opened it when I was moving everything around? I was frightened. What if I was so busy moving things that I hadn't notice someone had walked in.

I quickly got out of the bed, changed into pajamas, turned the light off, shut the door and then got back into the bed.

It came back to me the way the boys stormed out; something serious had happened to Reneesme. Jacob had serious feelings for Reneesme because certain things about her caught his attention. So many questions popped up in my head, and I really did want to know them, one thing I was most curious about was what there was that they couldn't tell me?

That night I fell asleep with a million questions in my head. I had dreamt about Jacob Black that night. The dream wasn't bad, it was actually pretty nice.

For the first time, I'd actually gotten a real nights sleep. Every night I sleep in bed knowing the things that were going on, knowing the things I could, especially knowing that there was a possibility that people knew I was doing it. I had to get away from there, something inside of me told me I had to get out of there, and I did without second thought.

That morning I was awaked by Sam, he was in the hallway with someone telling something.

"I swear I saw her moving things, she was saying what she wanted to move and then they moved. There's just something about her-Maybe She's hiding something for us, and I don't know if I can keep her here with that. There's already so much going on." I felt something in my stomach, I wasn't really afraid, just nervous, hopeless even.

Sam had been the one that walked in the room and saw my mind moving. I was sure that he was going to be kicking me out soon. I definitely didn't want to leave with Jacob thinking I was a freak.

"She smells like a human, she sure looks like a human," I heard a boy say and then I had figured that it was Jacob. Oh no. "I mean she seems pretty normal to me."

Jacob let out a sigh and I heard him move closer towards the door, he looked inside and then back at Sam.

"I don't mind that she stays here. For now. That's the least our concerns right now. How was Ness when you left?

"Reneesme doesn't have a chance; Bella couldn't control herself, neither could the others except Edward. There was so much blood. Carlisle doesn't know what to do, but I could tell he was mostly worried about me," Jacob explained to Sam.

Sam grabbed Jacob's shoulder and shook it, "She'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can lose her, I can't lose another girl ever again," I could hear the weakness in Jacob's voice he was really upset. I could hear Sam hugging Jacob.

"I'm going to be going back until something happened. Do you think you can handle Cassie till then?"

"Of course."

Then Jacob stepped into the room he bent down beside the bed and kissed my hair.

"Did you just kiss my hair?" I say, head still buried in my blanket as I tried to pretend I was still asleep.

He seemed sorry, "People don't do that anymore." I slowly acted like I was waking up and then I mumbled, "Is it to early for me to kiss you on the cheek."

I leaned in to kiss his cheek, and Jacob moved his head. I realized that I had kissed him on the lips, I quickly pulled away. Oh gosh, I wasn't that type of girl.

He laughed, "So that's better than a kiss on the hair I guess?"

I just laugh into the blanket.

"I won't be here for a while, a lot of things are going on with my best friend who really needs me," Jacob leaned back onto the floor. "It's sort of complicated."

"How long is a while? I don't really know anyone, you're like my only friend." I don't know why I didn't classify Jacob as a stranger because technically he was a stranger to me too but he was the closest to a friend, that I'd had at the point.

"I'm guessing a couple days or so. You can trust them; honestly, we're not as weird as we seem. Emily won't let anything happen."

I got up and pulled my phone off the charger, and handed Jacob my phone, we exchanged numbers.

"Jacob Black. I hope I see you soon."

"I'll see what I can do," He mentioned, teasing. "It was really nice meeting you, if I didn't say that last night's We hugged, and I watched as he walked out the door.

What a morning?

As soon he walked out butterflies bloomed into my stomach.

I learned a lot my first day in La Push with Emily. After I'd gotten out the bed, showered, and brushed my teeth. Emily and I ate breakfast and she answered a few questions of mine. She told me what Imprint meant. Imprint was feelings of the body were you felt like you had to be with person, and you knew they were just for you. It was a feeling sometimes a person couldn't control. Even if the person was unhappy with their imprint, their was no way to undo it, to stop the attraction. She also told me that the imprint was only done by a male, and hardly affected the female.

We finished breakfast, and Emily decided to deliver a batch of cookies to the Clearwater's home. This was Emily's Aunts home.

I met Leah Clearwater and her younger brother Seth. Emily had taken Sam from Leah when Sam imprinted with Emily. This started a lot of conflict between the two. Seth had told me, who looked like he'd just hit 18 informed me that there conversations usually ended with a argument. Usually started by Leah. Who I'd learned soon after walking through the door was extremely hot headed.

Sue who was Emily's aunt. Unfortunately she wasn't there. Although Seth was very happy that she'd brought them over and took no time at all to began to eat them.

"She went to Charlie's. You can leave the cookies; I'll take care of them. You know you're way out, right?" Leah says, joining Seth at the table.

I just smile behind Emily, feeling the anger inside of Leah. Leah was a lot more jealous then Emily then she thought she was.

"Who's this, you're new minion? Did you tell her all you and Sam's love stories."

I laugh to myself, "Yes, she did actually."

Leah didn't look at me, "Oh, you're the red head, damn how did I not notice you! I can't remember you name but booy was Embry thinking about you last night." She takes a cookie into her mouth, "He was saying how hot you were. And how nice your ass was."

I blush, cheeks burning.

"Embry was nice."

She sends me this cocky smile, "Yeah."

"So Seth how is everything?" Emily started to ask.

"It's been pr-."

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Leah said walking past us both.

It took only thirty minutes of conversation for Emily to say something to tick Leah off and then began to argue. I could tell that Leah got mad easily because she was screaming her lungs out at Emily who reminded sitting down. I sat beside Seth, so he could tell me a little about himself he seemed to be a sweet person. He was seventeen; he was muscular like Jacob but not as muscular as Jacob.

Emily stood up and stormed out the door, Leah on the other hand was standing there laughing. She thought it was funny to bother Emily so much that she had to leave. So I said goodbye to Seth.

"It was nice meeting you Leah, I hope your in a better mood next time." I threw her the same cocky smile, she threw me."I won't."

The second day went by a bit slower. Emily took me to a town right beside La Push called Forks. It was larger than La Push, and people seemed to look happier here in Forks. I was introduced to a couple of Emily's friends. They were okay. I didn't say much I just introduced myself, and soaked in there conversation.

I still hadn't got a call from Jacob, not even a text. Had I gave him the wrong number? Maybe something was going to wrong with Reneesme that Jacob didn't want to call. I wished my powers were able to make someone do something when I couldn't see them. I would have Jacob calling me in a second, but I couldn't. Therefore he never did.

Nearly two weeks had passed and I hadn't got a call from Jacob. Other than Jacob, I was getting to know more and more about Emily. She had a huge interest in wolves, so did Sam. She taught me things, I taught her. We were both learning things from each other. I told her about how much I wanted to talk to Jacob; she told me that he needed time. I didn't ask her what he needed time for. It felt as if it wasn't my place.

By the time a week had passed, Me and Emily had agreed to help her grandmother knit blankets. So before I'd gotten the chance to leave Emily had me doing something else and boy did she keep me busy. Cooking, cleaning, talking, yoga, gossiping, and more cooking. With all the things she had me doing I was using my gifts more and more.

And gladly Em was keeping. my mind off my parents and off the life I'd left behind. I wanted to call my mother a few times and make sure everything was okay but I knew that she would just try to track me down. I was grown so I could do whatever I wanted to. I knew she would because she would always tell me that I'm better off where I am and I just will start trouble by leaving. That was another reason I left; to prove her wrong and prove to her that her gifts were not always right. Oh shit. Her gifts . . . what was the use when she already knew where I was.

When that fourth week passed by, things with me were a little different. I had a daily schedule that I was doing. Emily had got me a job knitting blankets with her and her grandmother. I'd come home clean up, visit the Clearwater's sometimes where I achieved Leah's friendship, and of course I'd grown a little closer to Seth, Then I'd come back home and cook for whoever was home. Everything had been going pretty good, I hadn't expected to stay as long as I did. Emily and Sam told me it as completely fine with them, but I felt sometimes like I'd been there too long. But I did feel like I was proving my mom.

It got even better the day Embry came to visit me. I had forgot about the first night when he came, trying to imprint. Now that I knew what it meant it was even sweeter to me. Emily said that she thought I should spend more time with Embry, so I'd know more about them, and La Push. I knew a lot about Emily but I wasn't sure whether or not she was right about Embry and Embry wanted to show me around the neighborhood so that I could get out on my own when I wanted to come see him. This made me laugh. Once we were all the way down the street he asked me how long I was going to be here.

I replied, "Well Jacob was supposed to fix my car for me but he never really came back so we could talk about it."

"I wouldn't count on getting that car fixed any time soon. Jacob's in depressed zone,"

Embry looked away. "It's pretty sad, but its not really any of my business."

"I totally understand."

Then he started to tell me what he knew about cars it seemed to be more than Jacob did anyways. He had never fixed a car, but he knew how to fix them and he wanted to make an attempt with mine. He told me about how long he had been dealing with cars and such. I added in the little that I knew. It started conversation at least, and it was conversation that I didn't mind talking about.

After a mile or two our conversations started to get a little deeper. He asked me about things that happened to me in the past, and why I had left home. I tried not to make too much up so I told him the truth, well the truth that was outside of me being able to do so many supernatural things. I had found out that Embry too was interested with wolves. He said he lived for them; somehow I believed him and didn't think he was weird for it.

By the time the sunlight outside started to dim, me and Embry we're very close to each other. I let him know that I did have a little crush on him now. That made him smile, just right. Even though really I didn't and was mostly being sarcastic about it, I thought it was cute.

"Are you hungry?" Embry asked.

I nodded.

"Are you tired of walking?" He smiled.

I tried to think of what he was asking, "Do you know how immature that sounds," I laughed to myself. "I'm up for it."

"Hop on!" Embry offered. I climbed onto Embry's back and the first thing I notice how muscular he was, as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders I could feel the muscles there. God, that was so sexy. He began running. It was so fast I closed my eyes and I could feel how fast the wind ran through my face. My hair was blowing in the wind and I was holding tightly on Embry's body. I felt like a kid again, a very happy kid.

When he stopped, I got off and he led me towards a small restaurant. We walked inside; side by side. I sat down and Embry went order food. I didn't realized how much fun I was having with Embry until he was gone; I loved the feeling that he was trying get with me.

Embry returned with two burgers and a large fry. The fries were for me.

Embry had two burgers for himself, I thought it was cute how he ate so much and still stayed in shape.

Frankly I didn't know how I did it either. All I ever ate was junk food and still I had manage to keep myself the same size.

So where are you planning to go after you get your car fixed?" Embry inquired.

I put both my hands in front of Embry so that he would grab them; he caught on quickly and wrapped his skinny fingers in mine. I was in love with the thought of having Embry's hands in mine. They way held them was rough and soft at the same time.

"I was thinking about staying, Emily is going to help me find a place once I get my car handled with. So I guess you guys will have to be dealing with me for a little while longer."

Embry laughed, I let go of his hands and stuck two fries in my mouth.

"Emily told you about the imprint thing right? Well lets say I wanted to imprint with you," Embry started, he just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.

"I-uh- I need to get to know who you are better. I mean I think I'd want to know who I'd be with for the rest of my life. Yet, I might like that, you know us being imprinted in all," I told him. Embry was so happy with my words that I didn't have to stare at him to tell what he was feeling.

"Yeah, well let me tell you. You don't have to look someone in the eyes to imprint on them." He smiled, "I didn't imprint on you."

I looked down, "But I did fall in love with you're eyes." At first I thought he was being serious, and our eyes connected.

But he kind of broke the romance thing with a laugh. And then I caught on that he was only joking, and felt really stupid. We ended up laughing together. I seriously had to use that joke on someone.

Once Embry had finished his hamburgers we headed back to Sam's. The walk there was a little more intense, Embry had given me his jacket and it was kindof a big deal for me. When I could see the house, I turned around and looked Embry straight in the eye. He was the first to lean in, I leaned in as well, but as soon as he leaned in I looked away. I was thinking about Jacob. It was so wrong to do this. Embry acted as if he didn't notice I didn't want to kiss him. He was so sweet.

"I almost kissed you," I smiled, trying not to ignore the fact.

"But you didn't." He looks soft of confused. So I have to inform him why I can't kiss him.

"I seriously don't kiss on the first date, or the second." I looked away, not trying to give him any idea's, one La push boy was enough for me, I didn't want to seem like something I wasn't.

It had been a long time since I was this close to a guy.

Embry looked down, and then my phone vibrated.

I opened it and it was Jacob, it read:

_Can we talk, please?_

As soon as I saw the message I closed up the phone so Embry couldn't see it. I quickly stuffed it back into my pocket.

Was it ironic, that I was here with Embry, who was being extremely sweet, and somehow I could still end up thinking about Jacob's ass, when he'd completely ignored me for the past few weeks?

I held onto Embry's hand, with both of mine while we went on and on about each other. It was nice being so open with him.

In an instant Embry looked up.

"Dammit." He whispered. He started walking a little bit faster, and I tried to catch up with him. He had a feeling of confusion coming from him in a strong energy. I didn't know what was on his mind but he was about to ask about something.

"It was nice being with you today," He commented, once we were in front of the house.

Embry pulled me close to him again this time he was warmer than before. I could feel the way he liked me from just being next to him. It felt good.

"I have things to do tonight, I'm sorry Cassie, forgive me for leaving so fast. I don't want you to forget about me either. Call me tomorrow around four." Embry started to run towards the trees on the opposite side of the house, I watched until he disappeared. Just like that he was gone.

I could hear my heart beating, it was a silent note. I smiled, he had made me feel so good this night, and it was the first time in La Push when I just felt like screaming out loud. I had actually liked Embry; I didn't think I was ever really going to like anyone in La Push. I wanted to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow at four o'clock, just so I could talk to Embry.

When I walked into the house I found that nobody was there, Emily had told me that she was going to be leaving for a little bit but it was about nine o'clock and no one was home.

I went into my room, grabbed clothes and took a shower. Throughout my shower I could feel something; it still didn't have a for sure feeling. When I walked out the bathroom I could feel something still; I wasn't quite sure what the feeling was. I knew I was in the house alone, so I must have just been feeling myself. I went inside my room, and I just lay on the bed. I was still thinking about how incredible my night had been. I wanted to write in my laptop about how much fun I had today.

Before I pulled out my laptop, I got my phone out of my pants pocket and put it on the charger, suddenly I remember the message Jacob had sent me. I read Jacob's message again, it sounded so serious the way he put it. I clicked the talk button and waited for him to answer. I was still thinking about Embry while I was calling Jacob. Was there something wrong with that?

Jacob picked up the phone with a hello.

"You never called," was the first thing I said when Jacob answered the phone.


	3. Secrets Don't Stay Sacret Forever

A/N Hey guys what's been up? For me the same o same o just school, oh and exams. Oh how I love them -_-. Well anyway, R&R :)

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just-I haven't talked to anyone," Jacob let's out, his voice sounded like he had just been crying because it kept breaking.

Poor Jacob. I thought.

"I'm sorry," I consoled sympathetically. Maybe I shouldn't have came on so strong . . There was a silence on the line for a moment and I waited for Jake to say something. I knew he was on the line because he was breathing hard. I wanted to make him so much better, I didn't know what had happened but he was obviously hurting about something. I had to try to get it out of him."I I wish you weren't like this, all sad and upset. I want to help you, tell me what happened. I'm here." Was the thing I said next when he didn't say anything.

The line remained quiet for a long while; I stayed on until he was ready to say something. I minute passed, he was still there.

"It's a bit hard to say over the phone, and you wouldn't believe anything I tell you anyways. I don't want to waste my time," Jacob said with a heavy, weak sigh. "I just don't want to be so different anymore."

I cleared my throat, "So you're depressed because you're different, everybody is different Jacob, that's what makes everyone unique."

"No, Cassie, I'm not different in the way you think," he corrected.

That's when I became quiet. Was Jacob like me? I knew exactly what he was feeling, if he meant what he said. I believe more than he could imagine, I wanted to know more though. I had to tell Jake about me so that he could open up and tell me about him.

"I know exactly how you feel. If I tell you something about me, will you call me a freak?"

He sort of laughed, and I had to admit it was a laugh hard to listen to.

"You think you're a freak? You have no idea," his voice was a little more intense now. It sounded angry.

That instant I heard the living room door shut. I breathe out in relief, Finally Emily had made it home. Being in this house alone was sortof creepy. What was mostly creepy was when I walked into the living room no one was in there. I searched the rest of the house, no one was here. Just me. I knocked on Em's door and then I opened it. It was just as empty as the rest of the house. Someone had to come in because I was for sure that I locked the door before I got into the shower. Now the lock was twisted, unlocked.

"Are you there?" Jacob asked, I still didn't say anything. "Cassie, I'm sorry about what I just said. I didn't mean it okay, just forget the whole thing."

I could feel the curiosity in the person who was here; they were making sure noone was in the house. A thief, I think. My stomach started to turn.

"Jake?" I whispered going into my room, I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked his voice was already concerned. He could tell I was afraid. I hadn't notice how afraid I was till Jacob replied the way he did.

"Where is Sam?

"He's with Embry and Paul. Emily's at the Clearwater's."

"Is there a possibility that Emily came home?" I was still whispering.

"Is something wrong? Em is with Sue," Jacob was starting to get impatient with getting his answer.

I took another deep breathe, "Someone's here."

"What do you mean someone's here? Who's there?"

I stuttered, "I came home, and I swear I locked the door behind me. I took a shower and then I got on the phone with you. Someone opened the door, because now it's unlocked," I explained.

"Well maybe it's Jared or something." He said a bit calmer.

"No one's here. I looked everywhere."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just don't leave your room."

There was a click.

I tuned the light off in my room with my mind, went to sit in the corner in my closet. I just sat there waiting for Jacob to come and save me. So he could be my prince, again. I felt stupid for thinking about Jacob that way. With the night I had just had with Embry, ugh, what was up with my feelings about Jacob? I didn't know what I felt about him, but I could forgive him easily, and he seemed to be one of my main topics. What was this I was feeling for him?

I heard the first footsteps next to my door, they stood there and then they walked away. My skin began to crawl making me shiver, on the cold closet floor. It took only seconds before it came back. The door opened and someone peaked in. I knew if I used my mind moving power I keep them out until Jake came, but I'd learned so many times that I shouldn't use my gifts on people. Unless I was trying to understand how they felt. I just wanted to teleport out of here but I didn't know where to go since Jake was on his way.

The closet was the first thing they looked at. It was a girl; she had brown, spiked hair. She was skinny and she didn't like she was capable of hurting someone. If she hadn't just burst in here I would've thought she was after me.

She started to cough and then she covered her nose. It didn't smell bad in here at all, it was always clean. Something she smelt made her cough and she didn't like it.

The brown haired girl started to stare at the closet; she didn't say anything but I knew that she knew I was in here. I wasn't completely stupid.

"Ugh it smells like wet dog in here! I hate those stupid wolves!" She groaned, and I noticed that she had a very squeaky voice. "I know you're in here, I need for you to step out of that closet and let me see you." I still didn't move I wasn't sure on what I should do. "I'll look at you, and then I will leave before your doggie comes back." Was she talking about Sam? She was calling someone who lived in the house a werewolf? It had to be Sam. It was too risky to ask questions about it now, she wanted to see me. Jacob's words were very serious in my mind. Don't even move, he had whispered

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, I really didn't plan to come here and do that. Put do not take my kindness for weakness." She crosses the closet. "Last chance do you want to do this the hard way? I swear I will pull you out of that closet so fast!" She threatened. I could hear her moving closer to the closet, and honestly I truly didn't want to find out what the 'hard way' was. So for then first time in what seemed like forever. I defended myself.

I raised my hands into the air, and pushed them back. The girl flew into the air and crashed into something that was in the hallway. She groaned. Whatever she had crashed into broke; she couldn't have gotten back up after that. If it was me who had been thrown into the wall, I'd most likely been unconscious.

Unfortunately she wasn't, she stood back up and yelped, "Oh now that wasn't nice at all that was just plain ol'rude! Apparently now she was angry, really, really angry. She walked back in through the door way and looked at the closet once again. I picked up both of my hands and through them towards her, her body flew into the bathrooms door. I heard the hinges squeak, she didn't make a sound this time. I hope I hadn't killed her.

I waited, there was no movement. What would I tell Jacob when he got here? That I had through her into the door and she passed out. He wouldn't believe that, I couldn't believe that. I didn't want to think about lying to him, so I would come straight out and tell him what I could do. If he didn't like it, I'd just find somewhere else to go.

I could hear her stand; she was coming back towards my room.

How the hell was she getting up through this?

"I'm not going to take that from a amateur! Humans get so cocky sometimes." I'm trying so hard to figure out just exactly what she's talking about. amateur? What are you talking about my gifts?

Suddenly she appeared at my door, I hadn't heard her footsteps.

I heard the door slam and then I heard Leah yell, "If you don't want it from a human. You sure are about to get it from an werewolf!"

The girl turned around, stunned. She stepped out of the shadow of my bedroom and walked into the hallway.

"Finally!" Leah laughs, I've just been dying to kick your ass!"

"Alice, you ruined my door!" I heard Emily yell from the living room. Once I couldn't see the girl's shadow I stood up out of the closet and pepped out the door.

"Cassie, don't step out of that room!" Jacob commanded.

I stayed there and watched everything go down. I could hear Alice and Leah arguing.

"I just want to see her!" Alice pleaded. Whenever Leah would ask why she never answered.

It scared me, because I'd just been there for a month, and some one had already learned about me. I thought maybe she knew what I was.

The arguing started to get louder and Leah was getting angrier and angrier. Jake kept trying to hold her back because she was shaking. Alice on the other hand, didn't get so angry she was just standing there feeling afraid. Trying to convince them that she's just here to get a glimpse at me, and that was it.

As soon as Jacob let go of Leah, Leah grabbed Alice and through her into a wall. There was a crack. That wasn't the thing that caught my attention; it was how strong Leah was. She through Alice's body into a wall like she was a basketball and Alice bounced back like a basketball too. She through herself against Leah and started to fight with her. It was looked extremely painful. Eventually Leah grew her adrenaline back and through Alice off of her. Alice hit the wall with a good bang again.

Emily was freaking out in the corner; they were messing up all her things. The house wasn't big enough for a fight like this to be going on.

They both stopped for a second so Leah could say, "This stupid vampire comes to the Sam's house and thinks we're just going to let her go! I'm going to kill you and then deliver you to your precious Cullen's," Leah's threat scared me so much that I started to feel bad for Alice.

Jacob started to laugh, so hard that Emily joined too.

Alice didn't say anything; she was felt pity for being scared.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"You came past the treaty line, just to see Cassandra?" Jacob asked looking toward the room at me. He looked at me for a second and the turned his head.

"I was stupid; I won't do it again Jacob. Just let me leave."

Then Embry walked in the door. He looked at Alice, and he felt sorry for her too, I could see the softness in Embry he didn't want her to die.

"Go check on Cassandra." Jacob told Embry. Embry came towards my room. I opened the door for him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding onto my waist.

"I'll be fine." Embry's warmth calmed me down for a few seconds, I wondered if he was a werewolf too.

"Don't let them hurt her; she just wanted to see me."

He let go of me and looked back out the door. "Are you sure she didn't try anything else?"

"She didn't I swear," This was true.

"She did tell me things though. She told me a lot of things about you, Jacob, Sam, Leah. All of you."

This wasn't true fully, but I figured if I told him. They all would have to tell me about them. She hadn't really told me anything; just that I was in a house full of werewolves.

"Like what did she tell you?"

There was a loud sound and a roar.

"It doesn't matter Embry, they can't hurt her she doesn't deserve it she didn't mean me any harm!" I stop and paused, "I can stop this, and I can make everything go back to how it was. Just don't kill her please!" I was literally begging for Alice's life. I hardly knew who she was but I did have conscience.

"How are you going to end this? You don't understand Cassie this is never going to end," Embry said his voice growing tired and upset.

"Please just let me help, please?" Embry stopped and looked at me, it was a serious look. He kissed my forehead, and smiled. "Well, stop it. I'll tell Jake."

He walked out the room, confused and then I started chanting. I started with Alice I had to get her out of here before I started on anyone else.

Alice, go home this is stupid. You know they won't hurt you. Get out of here already, and don't ever come back.

That's how my gift worked; I could hop into someone's mind and tell them what to do. As if I was them. I had found out that I was able to tap into someone's mind when I was about thirteen. It was easy.

Then I switched over to Leah, it was serious that I got into her mind quickly, I couldn't hear her anymore. I was afraid that if I looked out the door I would see I giant werewolf. That wasn't what I needed at this point.

Leah, don't hurt Alice. She is going to learn her lesson soon enough. She thinks she can come in here and do what she wants. She is so wrong, but right now it's not the time.

Then Jacob, Don't stop her let her go. Just watch her leave; you know she regrets coming here. Look at her she scared to death.

Embry, See Cassandra was right she can stop this. You know she really likes you. Make sure you imprint with her soon.

I waited for the door to shut before I looked out mine. A couple seconds later I heard it. I waited for another sound. I stuck my head out the door. I had finished the job perfectly. Leah and Jacob were standing trying to figure out what had happen. Leah, who's head dripped a slight bit of blood, stood there covered with only a blanket. Emily was trying to figure out why it happened. Embry on the other just stood there completely shocked.

"Can I come out?" I asked from inside my room everyone was so shocked that they didn't even turn and look at me.

Leah looked like she was in a really bad mood; she sure didn't like the idea of letting Alice go. Only if she knew it wasn't her idea at all. She expressed the way she felt by saying, "I can't believe we let that stupid vampire go."

Embry looked toward me. "I think it was for the best. Starting a war with Cullen's isn't what we need right now," He spoke, they looked at him.

"I agree with Embry." Emily muttered from the kitchen.

"Is Sam on his way?

Jacob on the other hand looked a little upset. He was making the same face Alice was making when she walked into my room.

"Ah crap, how are we going to get her smell out of here?" He complained. Everyone started to laugh again I didn't catch it. Jacob, Embry, and Leah walked out the house with the same face, werewolves probably didn't like the smell of vampires, and vampires didn't like the smell of werewolf. The must have not liked each other. I was guessing the Cullen's were vampires. I was putting all of this together quite fast.

I wasn't as freaked out as a normal person would have been. I was actually happier than ever, just to know that somewhere there was a person like me.

As soon as the door shut behind them Emily ran into the room and wrapped her arms around me. She held it there until I asked the main question that had been in my mind for the couple of minutes that had gone by.

"You're all werewolves?" I whispered right in her ear ready to feel whatever feeling she had consumed. She didn't let go off me I was guessing because she didn't want to look me in the eyes. I waited though, until she was ready to tell me.

"I'm not a werewolf," Was her answer, but we both knew that wasn't enough I wanted to know more.

"Then who is?" was my next question it didn't take her any time to answer that question.

"We'll have to wait till Sam gets home. It's not my secret to tell." She let go of me and walked away. "Would you mind helping clean up this mess. That stupid girl got lucky this time. I bet she won't come again."

I had made sure she wasn't going to come back. If she did I had told myself that I wouldn't help her. It was her problem if she came back.

I walked into the hallway and started to help Emily clean up what Leah and I had done to Alice. When I walked into the hallway and saw how the bathroom door was broken I was shocked. She had to be a vampire because any human who was able to live through that, was one lucky person. Alice on the other had bounced back up like nothing had ever happened to her, it was somewhat freaky.

So know I knew that vampires and werewolves were real. In the end that didn't help me find out what I was. It didn't matter to me who was a vampire and who was werewolf. I wanted to know about me.

However, I had finally met my supernatural family. If they couldn't tell me what I was at least I had them. Being in the house with them would make me feel a little less than a freak. If I told Sam, who was supposed to be the head werewolf this meant he knew more than the others did. Sam, he could tell me what I was.

After Em and I finished trying to clean up the house I pulled out my laptop. In it I entered.

I'm so excited; I think I finally found where I belong. It was here in La Push along with all the werewolves and vampires. Although I don't think I will be communicating with the vamps at least they exists. Anyhow I found out the reason why Sam and the others liked wolfs so much. It was because they themselves are wolfs big, hairy werewolves. I don't know where I fit in with werewolves and vampires, but I know that if I stay here I'll find out. I guess I should wait till Sam gets home to ask him about me, and about himself. But eh never know when he's going to get home.

I closed the laptop and put it back into my draw. I didn't turn the light because I had planned to stay up all night if I had to, so I could wait on Sam.

So I waited, and waited. I kept dozing in and out. I had heard Emily go to sleep about an hour earlier. She usually stayed in the living room till Sam came home, so she could make sure he was okay. I guess tonight he hadn't come home so she went to bed. At 2:20 I finally fell asleep. I was so tired that my eyelids were opening and closing on there own. Sam hadn't came home yet, and I was so tired of sitting there waiting.

I had a dream. I had turned into a werewolf, and I was running in the forest. There was about ten wolfs running behind me also. It was as if I was leading them somewhere, but I couldn't find it. I was white and gray, buff looking, and fat. I was the thickest werewolf there. Yet I was still running, faster than all the other wolfs they were keeping up though.

Sam shrugged my shoulder and I woke up immediately. I looked over at the clock it was 6:37. He must have been really tired, because he had been hunting all night. I wonder what werewolves hunt? I could tell he had just got back because he was in the same cloths he had left in the morning before.

"I wanted to ask you what happened yesterday." Sam questioned.

I leaned up into the bed, "If I tell what happened will you tell me about your secret?" I asked trying to make a negotiation.

"Well I don't exactly have a choice. So um what did Alice tell you?"

"Well at first she was saying how my room smelled like wet dog," I started. Sam started to laugh and then he looked up to me so I could continue talking. "Then she asked me if I could show myself, because she really needed to see me. She promised to leave right after she saw me. I don't think she wanted to hurt me, well not until she told that if I didn't come out the closet she would drag me out. So I throw her into the bathroom door."

Sam looked stunned, "Wait how? You threw Alice, that's impossible?"

"If I show you; you can't judge me," I sort of demanded.

"Go ahead, you have nothing ashamed about."

I picked up my arm and whispered phone, cord, laptop. That was when my laptop appeared on my bed; my phone hooked up to its cord and was plugged up in the wall.

Sam sat there; he didn't look that freaked out. He looked amazed; this was a very good reaction. "Is that it?" He asked smiling now.

"I can um," I pulled the covers from over my legs, stood up and closed my eyes

"Hallway," I whispered. Suddenly I was standing in the hallway, I laughed under my breath. I loved the way he didn't have anything negative to say; he was surprised about the whole thing.

"I can also feel what others feel. Like right now you feel surprised and amazed. I feel a lot of happy energy coming from you, and even a little what the hell ?"

I sat back down on the bed in front of him. Hoping he'd caught my joke. I'm sure he did but he didn't laugh, he just sort he'd he just sort of sat there in disbelief. I pulled my hands through my hair. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him about my other gifts, then he'd know too much.

"I can tap into people's mind and make them do stuff. While I'm chanting, I'll be acting as if I was them." I stopped.

"I was the one that stopped that fight earlier. I told Leah and Jacob to let Alice go. I told Alice to leave."

Sam believed me. This was going better than I had expected. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Make me do something." Sam asked I knew that was coming.

"Close your eyes," I told him. As soon as he did I started chanting. I was trying to chant quietly because well, in the movies werewolves were able to hear a lot thing.

You can trust Cassie with your secret. She trusted you with hers. Let her in on what you aren't telling her. Maybe she could help.

Sam opened his eyes moments later, smiling. "I felt that."

"Yeah, you were supposed to."

"Well my brothers and I are werewolves. A pack of werewolves, there's seventeen of us. Later on if I have time I let you meet the others, and your right you might be able to help us." Seventeen? I let out a breath, damn . . .

"Why are you werewolves?"

He kind of laughed, "Why are we werewolves?" he whispered to himself. I didn't catch what was so funny, I never did.

"Well the Quileute people are descended from wolves originally. At the beginning we were just wolves, well not me, my ancestors. We didn't turn into werewolves until the Pale Faces started to hunt on our lands. Apparently wolves weren't strong enough for the vampires."

The Pale Faces, the vampires.

"See this is the short story of the Quileute people, but its enough for you to understand."

I nodded, I wanted to know more.

"We had to protect ourselves from the Pale Faces. They would feed on our people, our animals. We felt that if we didn't protect ourselves we would soon be victim. It was then that our Alpha male changed into a werewolf. They gene kept going from them to us. Now we're all werewolves."

"Why are there so many?"

"Lately there have been vampires in and out of La Push." He groaned.

"Well in La Push, it's very rare that they find there way out. Plus every time a new vampire enters our land, a new werewolf joins out pack."

This was so interesting. I bite into my lip, hardly able to take this all in at once.

"The Cullen's are the reason I phased, the reason I'm Alpha. Jacob should've been Alpha male, but he was too young."

"Who are the Cullen's?"

"There a coven of vampires. Know it all vampires. Jacob likes to keep in touch with them. I don't spill too much of his life, but he was in love with one of the Cullen's. She chose Edward."

I bit my lip, I felt really bad for Jacob. but still couldn't figure out how any of this was connected Reneesme.

"After he fell in love with Bella, she had a kid with Edward. Jacob imprinted on her."

"Jacob imprinted on Reneesme?" And now it was all coming together.

"Yeah, but she was half vampire /half human. Her human started to die off, so they had to kill the human in her by turning her into a full vampire. Vampires are our natural enemies so Jake fell out of that imprint. That's why he didn't come around anymore."

"What if the Cullen's wanted to come here to visit?" I asked.

"We have treaty lines. The Cullen's aren't aloud here if anyone see's a vampire here their just about dead. When Ephraim Black was Alpha he made a treaty with the Cullen's promising that they wouldn't attack them unless they were in the Quileute territory. Werewolves are aloud in Forks, but we can't attack them there. Only one condition lets us attack them beyond the lines." Sam stopped.

"If a Cullen bites a human it breaks the treaty and we'll be able to kill every single one of them." Sam looked like he liked that idea. The treaty thing made a lot of since to me. It was like the vampires weren't able to do anything, but live life the human way.

"So if they can't bite a human what do they eat for food?" That was one of the most interesting questions in my head.

"They feed on animals."

I looked down for a second. I didn't look back at him until the phone rang. Sam was up in off the bed before I had time to look at him, he was out of the room. He was incredible fast, I guess since he knew I knew his secret he didn't have to hide his gifts anymore. I knew everything about werewolves already. I mean the basic stuff quick reflexes, super-human strength and incredible smell, sight and hearing.

Sam didn't come back into the room for about ten minutes. Although I waited I wanted to finish the conversation. I was sure Emily wasn't a werewolf, but Sam was. So were half the people that walked in and out of here. I had a different perspective of them now. It had come to me that they weren't just these normal judgmental people. They were one of the judged.

I like the fact that I was compared to them, that we had something in common.

like he was exhausted.

"Did something happen?" I wondered being a little noisy.

He shook his head. Then he turned the light off in my room. "You should get some sleep." He said before walking out the room.

I laid back into the bed and closed my eyes for just a second. As soon as I closed my eyes I saw Jacob, he was the main thing on my mind at this moment and he had been on my mind all day. I knew I liked Jake more then Embry. I also knew it was so wrong, to like Jacob when someone like his brother was trying to imprint with me. It was just plain wrong, but for some reason I couldn't get him off my mind. I didn't want to.

Then I thought about everything else that had been on my mind today. This was it; this was exactly what I was looking for. Why was I so calm about it? I didn't know but I had this feeling of curiosity so I figure I should try to find some things out. So I hoped out of my bed one last time and pulled a piece of paper out of my back pack along with a the paper I wrote:

To Do List.

1. I need to find out who I am or what I am.

2. I need to learn more about vampires.

3. I need to learn a lot more about werewolves.

4. I needed to get Jacob Black off my mind, and fast.

I put the piece of paper into the same draw that I had my laptop in. It would stay in there until I completed all of them. I knew that would take me some time, but I knew I had all the time in the world.

With that I hopped back in the bed and attempted to fall asleep. Jacob remained on my mind. There was something about him that made him stand out more than Embry.

I had another dream that night. I was a werewolf. I was a very thick werewolf. I was running in front of a pack. There were exactly thirteen werewolves running behind me. From the looks of it I was the leader, and I was trying to get somewhere. Somewhere were I only knew where it was. I noticed how thicker I was the most. I was thicker than all the wolves behind him. I was gray and white, with light blue eyes. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

A.N So if you didn't catch on the reason Jacob is so sad is because, Nessie turned into a full blown out vampire, (which nearly killed her) and Jake un-imprinted her, because well werewolves can't be imprinted with there natural enemies vampires.

What happens now that Cassandra knows about the wolves?

And why did Alice want to see Cassie? What did she know? . . .

Leave Reviews please :)


	4. He didn't want to hurt Not again

A/N , heeeyyy , heey. to the people who reviewed thank you so much, just letting you guys know, this is one of my all time favoritest chapters and it was cool to go back and read it. It somehow makes me wish I had friends like Seth. Positive, and sweet.

He didn't want to hurt. . . . Not again.

That weekend, I woke up as early as I could. There was things on my mind that I couldn't even image, couldn't get off my mind. I get dressed and grab an apple. I wasn't hungry, I never really was. I was adapted to not eating, real healthy meals because back home mom didn't cook a thing. I know I was old enough to cook for myself but I never took the time to do so. I had adapted myself to eating junk food, and I actually enjoyed it very much. That was my thing.

I stepped outside and looked out at the sky. And when I did I got a memory of the first time I stepped foot in this house. I didn't know anyone; I didn't have anywhere to go. Mostly I was hopeless. Still lost in my own imaginary world, now it wasn't just my world. It was others as well. I felt so much better now knowing that I was wanted here, and that they trusted me.

First I went over to visit Seth; he was at home as usual on this Saturday morning. I knocked on the door for a few minutes.

"What's up, Cassie?" Seth asked, letting me in.

"Nothing, just didn't feel like lying in the bed all day," I said entering the house. "Emily left early this morning to go to Kim's."

"Oh yeah, you shouldn't expect her back for the rest of the day. When the girls get together they usually talk forever." He turned off the TV and we both sat down on the sofa, "Jake told me what happened the other day. . . ."

My hand moved up to my hair, to pull my fingers through my hair, "With Alice?"

"Yeah."

I bit into my lip, "Were you ever going to tell us about you?" Seth questioned.

"I don't think I would have." I was honest.

He raised an eyebrow, and kind of snorted. I still didn't know what was so funny. He stood up and walked toward the kitchen. I watched him as he tried to find something to eat.

"I mean, you guys would've told me, right?"

He stopped, "True." Seth grabbed a few pieces of bread, and started slapping some mayo on the bread.

I turned over on the couch to look at Seth, he moved as if he was starving, and something about the Quileute boys, and food entertained me. I slumped into the couch.

"Plus it's not all that easy to just tell someone that you can to weird things."

Seth came back into the living room, throwing himself against the couch. He handed me a sandwich.

"I don't think they should be classified as weird."

I take a bite of the sandwich, which as I expected was packed with Mayo, "Yeah, because it's impossible for you to think bad things about anybody."

He smirks and his dimples come out, "Well sometimes I think Sam can be an ass." I was actually surprised that he'd use the word, I grin.

"He always tells you guys what to do, and it's weird that you guys do it."

Seth wipes his mouth on the back of his hands, "He's our alpha, it's pretty impossible to say no to him." He finishes out the sandwich, and gets back up to rampage the refrigerator again.

"Now you on the other hand, have the good side of being different." I can't see his face to see his expression, and I can't tell how he's feeling because I can't see him. "I mean you don't have to listen to anyone, you can make people do stuff; which by the way, I think is pretty kickass. AND, you're super hot."

"That's not a gift, Seth." I blush, he ducks his head out of the fridge, looks at me, smirks, and then his head goes back in the fridge. I can hear him moving something around back there.

I look back forward at the couch, I'd never thought of it that way. I mean, I'd nearly always saw my gifts as a bad thing.

"Try feeling everything that everyone else feels." I sink into the couch, "Try seeing someone crying, and then all of a sudden you're sobbing for absolutely nothing."

He comes back with a bag of chips, a cheese stick, and a piece of bread with Jam, on it a drink. It was barely eleven o'clock.

"I'd love to know what my girl was feeling all the time."

I frown, "Lucky for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have anyone whose feeling I'd want to feel all the time."

He gave me a smile, "Give it some time. No girl in La Push goes without getting imprinted on."

I laugh, "We should do something today?" I said, switching to an easier conversation.

"I gotta take my girl out."

"Your girl? Mmm, how's she doing anyway?"

"Other than being sexy, she's been pretty good." He grinned

"I see, I see," I said, laughing.

I was halfway finished with my sandwich, when Seth started on his chips. I tried not to watch him closely eat the chips bit by bit, but somehow I kept watching him devour it.

"You're welcome to come along though."

I covered my mouth, swallowing the food down, "No, I'm good I see enough of Em and Sam making out."

He snorted, "That never get's old."

"No, it's ancient." I was being sarcastic but, I could see it made him laugh…

"So, you're not in?"

"Nope, I-out." I stood up.

He stared up at me with a weird expression, "No way, you're not leaving right now. I made you a sandwich, the least you can do is stay."

I frowned, and then sat down. "Well it wasn't the best sandwich I've tasted but I'll give you your credit."

He flicked the TV on, and I kicked my feet up on the couch. He turned it on some show on MTV called: Jersey Shore.

I admired reality shows, so did Seth, which somehow freaked me out since he was a guy. He watched more chick flicks and reality shows than Emily and I.

"Why are we watching this again?"

His eyes caught mine, "I'll change it if you want." Seth grabbed the remote.

"No, I just asked a question. I wasn't telling you to do anything."

"This is Jamie's favorite show that's it."

I smiled, "Your so sweet, Seth."

His face light up, "I try really hard."

I liked the way he acted when we talked about him and Jamie. Like honestly, if we started talking about her, we could talk about her for hours and it seemed like we'd never stop. I didn't mind, I liked how open Seth was about him and Jamie. I left his house less than an hour later, already planned out with what I was going to do for the day.

Today I wanted to learn more about Forks, and the people there. I wanted to meet a vampire in person. I wanted to meet a vampire that wasn't Alice, and didn't want to meet one and be obligated to do something I didn't want to. Since I didn't have a car, and Forks was a few miles away I decided to teleport, get used to using more of my gifts.

It was always a tricky thing for me, sometime I could choose where I wanted to go and sometimes, it took me where it wanted to go.

I'd hoped to teleport to Forks to find something I wasn't sure was going to be found. But when I did appear it was in front of a shopping mall called, "Port Angeles Shopping center" I went inside and looked around, honestly I had lots of money. And since I'd only given Emily about 70 dollars since I've been here, I hadn't even spent a bit of my money. I go into the nearest store and browse but I know that I'm not really here to shop, there's a reason my gives teleported me here. Vampire.

Browsing turns into shopping and I pick up a few cute bra's from Victoria's Secret. Three pairs of ankle length wedge boots, one cute pair with fur, and finally I find a dress that I'm sure I'll never get to wear here in La Push, it was thigh length in the front and went down to my ankles in the back. After looking around in a few shops I'd forgotten completely what I had teleported here for. So after I left out of another dress store I headed back toward the bathrooms so I could teleport out of here.

In all a sudden, I felt severe boredom, and even though people were walking passed me, I hadn't looked at anyone for longer than a second.

I stopped and looked around, I remember when I felt Alice's presence before I'd even laid eyes on her. That's how I knew, this was why I had orbided here instead of some place in Forks.

I turned around, and inside of a dress shop I saw Reneesme, I don't know how I had passed by her the whole time, and didn't notice her shopping there. She was standing there with a woman who was as pale as she was. Reneesme had looked like she was at least sixteen now. My eyes switched to the women she was with who looked like she was in her twenties. She looked as if she was Reneesme's sister because they were identical. Reneesme recognized me as soon as I recognized her. She started smiling and walked towards me, the girl behind stared at me curiously.

Reneesme was dressed casual. She wore a dress and black flats; her hair was pinned up in a ponytail. Though this was my second time seeing her I was still blown away by her sight. I realized that her eyes weren't brown anymore they wore topaz just like Alice's.

When she spotted me, she instantly stopped fake looking around and swiftly walked my way. "How's Jacob?" was the first thing she said when she walked over she put her hand out to shake mine. I shook it and then replied.

"I haven't seen Jake-well I saw him last week some chick came trying to-." The girl who was with Reneesme came over and touched her shoulder.

"Sweetie is there anything else you want. This store is boring?" She asked her voice as soft as Reneesme's.

Reneesme turned around and grabbed the girl's hand, they started to stare at each other and then a glare came to me. The women's face changed. Whatever Reneesme had done it had made the woman's feelings change.

"Is Jacob okay?" She asked her face was a little more serious now. "He won't answer my phone calls and I can't go over there. I really miss him, and I'm worried like hell. He's my best friend, and I totally did some things to make him hate me."

This was Bella. Bella Cullen was worried about Jacob.

I really didn't know much about her other than the things Sam had told me, though when Sam talked to me, he'd brought Jake's feeling out to the open and I understood just exactly how she mad Jake feel. Terrible about himself, and Bella's words, 'everything he'd touch.'

"Jake's been really depressed lately. I talked to him last night, but he really didn't have anything to say. He wanted to tell me but he said he couldn't. He had promise someone he wouldn't tell."

Bella's eyes looked around. I could feel the sadness coming off her and Reneesme's body. They loved Jake (I could feel that too).

They were taking it so seriously that Bella's eyes were watering. She felt sorry, she felt like it was her to blame.

"Some chick named Bella really did get to him. She broke his heart and now he never wants to be with anyone ever again. He said that she ruined him, and she didn't have feelings." I looked into the ceiling. "He said she's empty hearted. I think any girl that would hurt Jacob is horrible. Jake is the sweetest person I've ever met. I'm trying to figure out why she would hurt him?" This lie was actually true in a way. I knew Jake had never told me thing like that. It felt good to put Bella in shame; I could feel the pity coming off her body. She hated the fact that he was depressed because of her.

I didn't blame Reneesme, I knew none of this was her fault. I knew she loved Jake as much as Bella did and she had no intention on hurting him. Bella on the other hand had shown no compassion to him. I didn't hate her though, she seemed very sincere.

"See mom I told you not to be so freaking hard on him. You acted like this was his fault, and now he's never gonna see us again!" Reneesme pounded a very upset vibe on me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the store, away from Bella.

"Tell Jacob that I said I don't blame him for hating mom, but please makes sure he finds someone who's good for him." She looked into my eyes. "You have to understand that he doesn't deserve anything that happened to him, and that my mom didn't mean anything she said to him. She was just upset."

As Reneesme's hand was connected to my arm I felt something strange I felt like I could see the things going on in her head. It was the first time that had ever happened to me, but it was strange because now Reneesme had realized that she could see what was in my mind. She pulled away quickly. Her eyes were big now and she felt something new. I could see the things in her mind; she kept replaying the things in mine. She was trying to figure out how she could see what was in my mind. We were both standing there trying to figure out what had happened.

While looking into her head I found out that she had a gift that made other people see things she had saw in the past. I guess I had a gift that I had not yet found out. If someone had a gift I was able to use them if they touched me. Wait. . Vampires had gifts, at least she did.

"You have gifts." Reneesme whispered.

"So do you," I replied. I was terrified that she might tell one of the Cullen's about my gifts, and then I'd never been able to find out what I was.

"My parent's could help you with that," Reneesme answer one of my thoughts.

"I'm not supposed to tell you guys anything, I'm not even supposed to be here. and is Alice finds out that will be even worse . . ." Oh My God how could this happen.

Reneesme looked back toward the store to see if her mother was any where near she was about to tell me something.

"Alice is my aunt, I swear she's sweeter than Jake. She would have never come past the treaty line if it wasn't serious.

I knew from the start you were different. The moment I started chasing you I knew you had gifts. I haven't told anyone about it, and I never will. Alice can see the future she wanted to see your future she wanted to touch you. She sees you in all of her premonitions something about you is messing with ever vision she sees." Reneesme looked back again.

"Something like what?"

Reneesme's eyes came back to me. "Every time she's about to see something serious something about you always pops up; none of us understands it. Even though I know about you I don't know what you mean to her, but its important."

I put my hands in my face, I didn't understand it. I could see myself trying to do anything wrong to the Cullen's, or to anyone.

"I don't see me doing anything to harm you and your family and I don't know Alice at all I've never seen her my life."

Reneesme seemed to understand what I was saying. I wasn't sure how to look into someone's mind but I was trying and I was seeing just bits of stuff. I was seeing how fast she was growing, and how fast had learned things.

While looking in her head I found out that her vampire family had gifts. Jasper was able to change what other felt, his gift was like mine. Though I wasn't able to change feelings, I could feel them.

Her father, Edward, was able to read minds. He could read many minds at the same time. One of his downsides was that he couldn't read Bella's.

Bella could block out anyone's gift. She was able to avoid anyone using there gifts on her.

Carlisle her grandfather was able to handle himself in front of humans. There blood didn't bother him as much as it did with the other vampires. He could fumble with there blood and it would be like he was drinking water, he didn't really want it.

The vampire coven was very unique. why I hadn't Sam told me this?

"If you want to learn about my family you have to let me tell you. Looking into my mind won't tell you what you want to know," Reneesme said still looking into my past. She was able to look into my past while talking.

"I can't be with you for too long, if Alice comes here I'll have to leave."

Suddenly Reneesme looked up. Her eye's flared. "Speak of the devil."

"I have to go then," I hurried. I closed my eyes. Just before I started to teleport I felt an ice cold hand latch onto mine. We landed in front of Jake's house. It was the only place I thought they would allow her without trying to demolish her.

It was had concentrating with her extra weight. This was why I didn't eat; I didn't want it to be hard for me to teleport.

Now Reneesme and I were standing in front of Jacob's house. Reneesme stood the normal like it didn't matter to her that she was in La Push were almost everybody wanted her killed.

"You can't be here. I have to take you back its not safe here."

Reneesme's topaz eyes looked back at me as if she really didn't care.

"They will kill you!"

Just that second Jacob came running out from his little red house. Once he saw me he stopped. He had a serious, dull look on his face. I looked into him feeling what he felt. It felt good like the feeling where something is so bright, so beautiful. It was everything you ever wanted in your life, it was your destiny. The feeling was full of love and care. It was a feeling that had only filled me once. A long time ago when at my best friend's wedding. She was getting married to the main she loved since childhood. It was an inseparable feeling.

Jacob bit into his bottom lip. He had imprinted on me, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh please?" This was the first thing that came out his mouth. Reneesme stood there shocked and unable to understand his anger. He didn't want to be imprinted on me. I wasn't even sure he liked me. Putting that aside he didn't want to hurt. . . Not again.

"How could I imprint on superwomen? Wasn't the bloodsucker enough?" Jacob was looking up into the sky. I didn't really know what to say. I was so afraid of what was about to happen. I felt so bad about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry," I cried a tear falling down my eye. It was just that fast that I had gotten upset. Jacob was still standing there staring at the sky with disappointment and anger.

Reneesme touched my shoulder with her cold hand. I turned to look at her and she brushed the tear from my face. I wanted to hug her tightly, because we both had been an influence to Jacob's pain. I couldn't move though because now I had my own pain.

Jacob looked at me for a second; his eyes were cold now. He walked over to me and gripped me in his morph arms pulled me next to him. He was boiling compared to Reneesme. I didn't pull away I just stood there next to him. It was what I wanted to be, but I wasn't sure he wanted me to be there forever.

"It's not your fault," Jacob sighed in my ear. His muscular arms wrapped around me. I felt safe there; I wondered if he knew. Jacob's words were completely wrong. It was indeed all my fault. I should have never come here and corrupted his life. He knew it was fault.

I could feel Reneesme's eyes on the both of us. She knew we had imprinted, but she didn't fully understand why I was crying or why Jacob was so mad.

"You shouldn't blame her Jacob. She shouldn't blame herself. Remember it was meant to be. She's your destiny don't desert her like I deserted you. You would have imprinted with her anyway. So deal with it and don't sob over great things." Reneesme cried.

Jacob pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. He was so beautiful, so perfect.

He walked over to Reneesme and hugged her as well. She smiled.

"I've missed you so much, Nessie." He tugged.

"I also have missed you, Jacob. I hope things that Bella said didn't make you mad at me."

Jacob let go off her. "No, that had nothing to do with you. Bella and I aren't meant to be and I need to learn to back that up."

Reneesme touched Jacob shoulder. He closed his eyes calmly.

"I can't stay mad at Bella for to long. I know she didn't mean those things; she was just angry," Jacob emphasized.

"I can't understand why she can't get along with you. You are always there for us."

Jacob glanced over at me. Then he opened the gate to his yard to let us in. He had a serious grin on his face.

"Would you like to hear the story of the Jacob and Bella Chronicles?"

A/N , aaayee, ay. A. I'm having drill team (dance tryouts) next week so, if I don't update a whole loot, you know why. But I've been editing so much on Jacob's choice that I forgot my other story. 'IthoughtSo' But anyway, you guys should review, cus they make me happy (and motivated to update faster), and another thing to review about is telling me what you think about ff with lemons, just curious. Cus Jacob's choice may or may not have some coming.

Love ya , V


	5. Maybe It Gets Better

A/N Hey guys I'm back, I know I promise to have it up by Monday, but I really tried with then, if you need to go back and read that last chapter, it has been a long time! Btw, there is a new picture of My version of Cassie on my page if you guys want to check that out! R&R

Reneesme put her head down in shame. To prevent herself from looking at Jacob and crying. Meanwhile I was in the corner sobbing, sometimes I could only feel people's feelings when I was looking directly at them, into them. But other times like this one, it didn't even take a glare to feel the hurt Jacob did. Not only was his story sad, but when you're able to feel the way someone feels it extremely emphasizes the story. I felt like I was Jacob, like I'd begged Bella to stay with me; pleaded with her but in the end lost her, even after giving her my all.

I could tell that Jacob was trying very hard not to shed a tear, he had to make himself look tough in front of me and Nessie, but once he'd gotten to the part of his story where he attended Bella's wedding, a saw a tear fall. And even though her wiped as soon as it did, I could feel it. And since Jacob had lost one tear I'd lost several. That was my downside to my gifts. And to be honest, I hated it. I hated that someone could manipulate such a good person the way Bella had manipulated Jake. Maybe if I hadn't had my gifts and Jacob just out and told me his story, I wouldn't feel so angry, upset, hurt as if Bella had done all these things to me. I could feel so strongly what Jake was feeling. I couldn't fight these feelings even when I tried my hardest not to look a Jacob, look into Jacob, his whole atmosphere.

"I loved her more than my life. More than once I proved that to her, but Bella no matter what I did she didn't want it." He's hoarse voice cracked, "She wanted someone who didn't even have a life to offer, he's already dead. And I don't blame her, the reason she didn't choose me is because I keep pushing her to it."

"I kept trying to make Bella love me, when I should have been giving her reason to love me," He sighs, "Even if I'd given her my all. I still question would that be enough?"

It was hard for me to sit there and act like this wasn't the saddest thing I'd ever heard. So many questions run through my mind, like How could Bella not see how much her actions impacted Jacob? How could she be so ungrateful of how much Jacob jeopardized his life, and his pack for her? My tears flow, and even though I am usually very calm about things like this it's impossible to hide it in.

Ever since I'd surrounded myself around other supernatural beings, my gifts almost felt stronger. Especially my gift of looking into someone, and I'd even found that it was even more strong when I was around vampires, was that a coincidence?

Jacob was the sweetest guy I'd ever met, and he held his pain in pretty well because I would have never know if he hadn't told me. The terrible thing about it was, I felt that if I could look into Bella and simply see if she was aware of the way she'd belittle and humiliated him that she wouldn't even care. My sadness almost instantly turned into anger, I could literally feel myself shaking. How could she be so oblivious to the way she was hurting him. It seemed so obvious to me, and I wasn't even there to witness it. Leaning on Jacob when she needed it, but then pushing it down when she no longer needed him just showed me how manipulative she was.

When Jacob ended his story saying that he was so glad that his feelings for her had been spared, and he no longer longed for that relationship with all I could feel was that he felt the complete opposite.

"How could you let her do that to you? If she was willing to choose Edward over you then that was her problem. You should've dropped it then! You can't let her hurt you anymore, Jake. If you really love her than you have to end it all now. She's happy, She has everything needs. Now you have to get that, no matter what happens in the past or how you think she feels my mother doesn't want to you hurt now because she loves you. Like a best friend, a brother, a therapist. Everything. Mom talks about you 24/7 now, wondering, hoping that you'll forgive her." Nessie was crying now, and I knew that she was being sincere.

I could feel the anger coming from her body. She wanted to be so mad at Jacob for letting Bella hurt him. But deep inside I believe that she knew that her mother so careless of Jake's feelings. And for that She wanted to be so angry with her mother, because it was finally settling in that Jacob had been there for her through almost everything and Bella hadn't been there even for him a little . Jacob was willing to give his life away. Hell, he nearly did, but that didn't seem matter to her. Since she had her Edward, Jacob was nothing, just the second best.

"This is my first time actually telling anyone. I didn't know how stupid I was. How much of a jerk I was to her. I can understand why she doesn't want me." This was what made me angry, also. He still wanted her, and he couldn't admit it. He thought it was his fault that Bella didn't want him.

I didn't say a word. I could feel what Jake was feeling. What he was hiding. I begin to tap my foot against the floor, getting even more agitated. It distracted me from the agony. He felt like he wasn't worth anything, and if Bella didn't think he mattered then he didn't. I put my hand on my chest; it felt like I was getting stabbed in the heart over and over. I knew at that exact moment that that was how Jacob felt.

I didn't want anything more that to heal Jacob's broken heart. I wanted Jacob to feel some closure within the whole situation. See maybe he believe that imprinting on Nessie would help heal his heart, but what I think is that it would only break it even more. It was as if he still owed something to Bella, because he'd imprinted on her daughter. That Jacob would always have to rely on Bella. I definitely didn't want him to feel that way. I wanted to make her feel exactly what Jacob was feeling at this exact moment. Jacob deserved that much.

Bella wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Jacob. She took advantage of Jake when Edward left her. I was sure she knew that he was falling in love with her, because she wanted to feel whole; she ignored it.

I remained silent.

"Thank you for sharing you're story," I don't move my eyes to met his. "But I think it would be better if I just left. And Jake, I'm really sorry about the imprint thing. . . very sorry."

It takes me only a second to teleport to my room. Where I've never been so happy to be.

In such a little time how could so many things go wrong, and not only that What the hell had happened today?

I wake up to go to the mall, and shop and what do I find? Vampires. Not only that but I touch Nessie and some weird thing happens between us where she can see into my mind. How great, now she can go and yap to Alice about the gifts I'd had. And for some reason, Nessie's on my side. She's not pumping Alice to come find me, and do whatever she's been trying to do to me.

And the Cullen's well, vampires have gifts sort of like mine.

And last, Jacob Black had imprinted on me. . . how? I had no clue. I mean no one had even told me he wasn't imprinted on Reneesme anymore.

My brain explodes, so what, you can undo imprinting.

Maybe Jacob could un-imprint me. I knew that I'd be absolutely no good for him. . . I fall into the bed.

I should have left. . . I should have gone along time ago. After I'd found out that there was werewolves and vampires existed I felt like it was my duty to be here with them. But I knew there's no hope for me and him. First, there was no way in hell Jacob liked me. Ever. I couldn't even imagine it.

I lay there in bed with my eyes closed, but at first I don't fall asleep. I'm completely awake, thinking about the fact that somehow everything that was happening was my fault.

All was my fault, except what had happened between Bella and Jacob. Never in my life had I experienced such a powerful reading into someone's feelings. I felt like I was inside Jake as he told his story. And right about now, that I was near Jake, instead of sadness I felt anger.

She really hurt him, she broke his heart, and no matter what it seemed like it could never be fixed.

And sad to say, I felt like I was somehow stuck with his broken heart. . . Not because I didn't want it, because Jacob was of course the best guy a girl could ask for. . . sexy, tall, sweet, handsome. I smile. Somehow I found humor in all this. I shake it off realizing that I'd possibility never get to see that I'd reacted after hearing this story, I absolutely doubted that he'd ever open up to me again. To be completely honest I didn't want him to any longer. His story had impacted me so much, that it made me feel like I didn't like Bella.

Now, me disliking her wouldn't go much past that. Well unless I decide that I maybe wanted her to feel the way Jacob had, I was seriously considering it.

I could reverse my gift by making her feel what Jacob did, and let Jacob feel what she felt. Then they would both understand how the other felt.

For some reason now, I wanted Jake all for myself. I was better than Bella.

I let out a deep breath, I had to admit I was pretty glad Jacob's sexy ass was all mine.

I drift away, no longer able to fight it.

We were both there. Standing in the middle of the forest. The atmosphere was snowy, foggy, like there was something I had been missing.

Jake pulls me in, and I flinch just for a second realizing that it's him that's holding me. His body is warm against mine which was nude. Shivering, shaking.

"I'm here now." He whispers his cool breath against my ear. I shiver at the feel. "You don't have to be afraid." The thing is I am. Terrified even. I don't believe him, it can't be, I have to be afraid.

He pulls me even closer, and kisses my hair, then my nose, my jaw, my neck line. I don't desire to kiss his lips simply because his kisses are warming me up. . . in every way. He reacts to my shiver by pulling me, much, much closer.

"Cass." He whispers in my ear, kisses it, and then looks me in the eye, my stomach drops. "What I feel for you."

I take in air as he mumbles now into my neck. "Is more then I've ever felt for. He kisses, "Anyone."

He then leans up and grabs my face between his big hands. "I think I love you." These are my words. "I need you to know that before it's to la-."

His facial expression changes, and he gives me a sincere smile. "Cass I-."

"Jake." These are not my words. I jump, leaning into Jacob even closer. I'm really shaking now. So afraid . . . I turn to face her, she's so beautiful. So pale, even when the air is this cool her fact remains a smooth color. "Don't do it. Don't give in, Jake," she blinks tears down. "Remember what we talked about? It'll just be us, I swear. Just us." Her words are stumbling over. And I then know. If Jake tells me he loves me, it will all be over.

"I can't live without you."

And I'm cold again. Because Jake's arms have let go of me.

I can't even function enough to argue, my words come out as a cry. I fall to my knees. "No!NO! JAKE PLEASE DON'T GO WITH HER!" My words slur so bad that I bet he doesn't even understand me. .

Another fast nudge woke me up. It was Emily grinning.

"Well he's outside, I'm not sure he's planning on leaving any time soon." It was a blur at first. Emily shrugged my again and I leaned up.

"I'm awake."

She laughed. "Oh those dreams. Trust me, they only get worse." She pulls a piece of hair out of my face. "Believe me, I had them up until I first kissed Sam. Every dreams different but always kind of the same." I stare at her to continue. "You two never kiss?"

I nod, falling back into the bed, "He leaves you for Bella?"

She pats my leg, "Every time. It was always Leah he'd chose."

"Did you say Jacob's outside? Why?" I'm not entirely enthusiastic about seeing him right now.

"The pack came to visit you. Well it's actually supposed to be a get together." She gets up, "But I'll tell you a little secret. It's not. They boys just wanted to come over and check out Jacob's new imprint."

"Oh yeah, he imprinted on me," I wasn't exactly happy about the whole situation. I mean, I hadn't seen Jacob since the first day I'd come here, and now we were bound to be together. Well, we couldn't be that bound since he;d imprinted on Reneesme first.

"And when were you expecting to tell me this?" Emily asked, pulling the covers up for me, she was so sisterly.

"When I woke up and realized that it was all a dream." I grin at her, "Oh Emily, I had a dream that Jacob imprinted on me."

We both new Jacob imprinting on me was completely real.

But I still hadn't recovered from the real dream I'd had. Third best.

"I thought you'd be happy. You talked about him all the time."

I got out of the bed and locked my door.

"I do like him it's just he doesn't want to be imprinted with anyone. He wants Bella even now. After, hearing what happened, I don't even want to take a chance with hurting him."

I grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts. I looked back at Emily, waiting for her to give me some of her wonderful werewolf wisdom. She was hardly paying attention she had already started making my bed for me.

"Why don't you just start off as friends? I mean really friends. Let's be honest, you too hardly know each other. You met and talked for what a one day? It doesn't happen that fast, at least not for the imprintee," She already done, "You know I wish I'd told you more about the whole imprint thing. But all the boys were imprinted, and you're not exactly Quiliette. I just didn't expect it to happen."

She turns around, "What the hell? You're Quiliette."

I don't even have time to even think this over. Actually I didn't want to think about. I had already knew I had a few family secrets, but this one. I wasn't exactly prepared for.

Emily rubbed her scars and stared at me waiting for my response.

"You're right. We don't really know each other."

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Now I really need to shower and tame this." I say, pointing to my hair.

"You're welcome." She muttered making her way out the door. She was all I could ever ask for in a friend.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. My usual routine. It always took me a while to do my hair, since it was naturally curly and I had to try to get the curls to not look crazy.

When I walked out of my room I was completely awake. The house was polish clean, and from the kitchen I could hear the boys outside laughing. I take a peak out the window and freeze up. All this for me? I get the strength to go outside, and there is about a dozen. I glare, but only for a second at the girls bundled up. Whatever they were whispering about they didn't want the boys to hear. Even though we both knew that they would be able to.

Jacob was the first to notice me, he was grinning his pretty little face away. He approached me walking all sexy like, I try not to smile. His eyes are on my like a lioness and a gazelle. I can't help but realize that his eyes aren't the only ones one me, they all were staring at me, my cheeks began to burn. I turned my attention back at Jacob, who wore a black shirt and a pair of Levi pants. I do grin. I pretend that we were the only two people there. It wasn't easy, so much curiosity beaming off them all.

"So this is the notorious pack?" I asked, enthusiastically.

Jake laughed, "Notorious? Not so much." He glares around, "Just the guys."

I bit into my lip and lean closer to him "They're staring at us." I informed him, I was sure he had already knew; but it was bothering me.

"What can I say? They love me, I'm a Dimedezal."

I let a corny laugh. I had to admit, he was pretty funny.

"You guys are huge, is that a dog thing?"

He gives me this "did she really say that look", and begans to laugh when he realizes that I'm only joking.

"Very Cute."

Jacob and I stand there laughing at each other, which gradually came to us laughing with each other. I'd wondered if he was always this easy going?

Once Jacob stopped laughing he looked around taking a deep breathe.

"Ready to meet the pack. Keep count there's sixteen werewolves in this little backyard. They're all here to see you."

"Really? This is a celebration?"

"They want me to tell you it's just a get together," He answer, "But it's really more like "Thank God he isn't imprinted with the vampire anymore." He smirks, "Plus Embry's been dying to see you."

I elbow him, giving him a look. Embry is the last thing on my mind.

The first three boys looked like they were younger than Seth. They were not as muscular as the older boys and they didn't look like they were supposed to be out hunting vampires. Their names were, Collin, Brady and Ethan. They were all a bit older than Seth; younger than Jake

"Damn Jake. I should've seen her first. I know I would've imprinted on her because I'm in love now.

I blush, "Thank you." At the teenager, he's pretty handsome, still young and very happy and full of laughter.

"Say that again."

"Thank you?"

"That's so hot!" Ethan says, Jake shoves him.

I send him that, "What's am I missing" look. "You're accent." He whispers. I look down, as long as I've been here I never thought they'd notice my slight accent. No one had ever address it, not even Leah(Who usually always has a comment on everything)

I bit into my lip, blushing.

"It's not a bad thing." Collin finally says. "Jake actually thinks it's pretty sexy." Jacob punches him again. The younger boys began to laugh among themselves.

"I didn't think anyone even noticed."

"Look, lets just keep going."

Keith was next, he was very muscular but didn't look like he was comfortable being here. . I don't say anything to Jacob, I just introduce myself and continue on to the rest of the guys.

"You know Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quill, Joseph, and Embry." Jacob pointed to the group of wolves who were crowded around the food. Leah was over with the group of girls.

"I can remember all their names." I assured.

Jacob just smiles a little and waits for me to say something else. I didn't really know what to say.

"Well I'm going to go act like I know how to cook ribs. My sister is making faces at me, I'm guessing that means she wants you to come over and greet her. Just go over there and introduce yourself; she has a big mouth I'm sure she can do the rest." Jacob whispered, showing me to the girls.

I glanced over to them. They were staring at me. Jacob gave me a pat on the back and then walks away.

I walked over toward the girls who stared at me curiously, glad that there is a empty seat beside Emily.

I put a fake smile on my face. "I'm Cassie." I sat down next to Emily who rubbed my back, smiling as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Cassie. You're really pretty." She looked over her shoulder, "Nessie was pretty too."

The girls shook their heads agreeing. "I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister; Paul imprint." The dark haired girl says across from me. Rachel didn't look like Jacob; she was lighter than he was. Her eyes and hair was a different color. She was very pretty.

"I feel like I should lecture you," She stopped watching her words, "But because I know Jacob will probably end up going back to Bella, I couldn't imagine that you'd be able to do him any damage."

"Rachel!" Emily says.

"What? There's no reason for me to talk to her as if she not wasting her time." She sucks her teeth, "She is! No matter what happens imprint or not my brother will always be a vampire lover and there's no way around it."

"Vamp Lover." The girls laughs.

"Well, I'm Kimberly; Jared imprinted me. Ignore the girls, especially Rachel."

Jamie was imprinted with Seth. Emily was imprinted with Sam. Claire who was Emily's little niece who looked like she was younger than ten was imprinted with Quill. Elsa was imprinted with Joseph.

"Okay, let me admit. I am pretty happy my brother imprinted on you. You're really pretty, you have nice skin, and you have a really nice ass." I only smile.

"I'd recommend yoga."

"Please. Between Paul in the morning, and Paul at night working out is the last thing you'll find me doing."

"Tell me about it." Kim sits back, glaring at him talking with the boys.

I don't say anything. There is no words.

"Did Jake tell you about Nessie wanting to move in?" Emily ask me, but she's saying it out to all the girls.

I shake my head, "That's a horrible idea!" I whisper on the louder side. The girls looked at me, nodding in agreement.

"Right?. I like her a lot, but she a vamp now. There's no way in hell I want her or any of them across that line into La Push. First it will be her, then her mom, then-?" These words are from Jamie.

"Who Edward?" She grins, "He can come home to Mama. He's a sexy thing." She laughs to herself, I laugh to.

"You're really fucking sick, Rachel." Leah finally comes in. "Edward is anything but sexy."

"I know, I was kidding, Lee Lee." She sits back up, "Paul is the only one that can handle me."

"Can I ask a question?" I said, catching the girls' attention quickly.

"Sure."

"What's it like being imprinted?" I asked, with a short grin on my face. The girls face started to light up and, something about what I had just said made the smile. They looked back at their imprints for a second. Took a deep breathe, and thought of an answer to tell me.

"It's wonderful, everything a girl could wish for." Jaime said glancing at Seth.

"They guys are wonderful, they always know what to say; what to do. They listen and they care, their are honest and sweet." Kim began. "They make you smile, and laugh. They make you feel so good about yourselves, about life."

"It's like he always knows what you want before you ask for it. Paul always brings me home a gift," Rachel giggled.

"Rachel." Emily says once again.

"I'm not going to hold my tongue Emily." She looks at me, "It's not like the girl has never heard about sex before."

"Don't worry I have."

"See, She does!" I watch as Rachel gets up and scoots closer to me. "See I like you! Now where was I? Oh, yeah Paul knows me like a book, he always finishes my sentences-."

"But it's the worse when he is gone; hunting. It's worrying. I think about losing him all the time. I know personally how strong a vampire is, not to insult the pack, but what if something happened. And Sam got hurt. I couldn't live my life without him." Emily explained.

"Worry is the only thing you can do. They don't want us to help in any kind of way. Being alone is the worst part, because when I'm bored I start to think of Joseph."

Another deep breathe came from Rachel's mouth. Would this happen to me? It was so sweet the way the girls felt about their imprints. It was special.

"You're going to be worried all the time when you fall in love with Jake. And with Jake safety has never been something he cared about. Being safe is the last thing on his mind. He thinks he's stronger than the other guys. He hangs out with those. . . Nothing about that boy is going to let you sleep at night without worrying."

"I bet he's gonna keep her up all night." Elsa joked, playfully.

I cover my smile. "I'm not joking! When you guys first start he will be just like rabbit!" I can't hold my laughter in any longer.

"Jake may be different though, he's a lot more good hearted, and sweet than the other guys.," Kim admitted.

"That's one thing about him. He has a really big heart. He'll let anybody in without thinking about himself."

I smiled now.

"I know I'm charming and all but you don't have to talk about me so much. You're brainwashing my imprint." Jacob said, strolling his way over to us. I just began to laugh, because he seems to come over at the perfect time. After, they've finish explaining to me about the boys behaving like "Rabbits"

"Take her and get away Jacob. I know that's all you want." Rachel giggled.

Jacob pulled his hand out toward me smiling. I grasped his warm hand in mine and stood up.

Jake never lets go of my hand, as we walk down the street. It wasn't as weird to me as it was at first when Jake grabbed my hand. It was sweet in a way. Once we were away from the girls and away from Sm's house he let go me.

He didn't say much while he took me deep into the forest. He gripped my hand within his when I started to look confused. The pair of shoes I was wearing wasn't fit to be walking over the sticks and stones. I didn't want to be too much of a girl so I keep quiet.

It didn't bother me that where he was taking me. I never knew where I was going since I was in La Push.

Jacob let me onto his back when he started to make his way to the top on the short mountain. It was hard for because I usually orbed to place they I couldn't climb.

I finally asked Jacob why he had brought me all the way up here.

"I figure we could talk. I know the last time we did, it didn't go so well. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to upset you, but I really want you to understand. So if I start, you know getting to emotion or angry. Maybe you could stop me?" I don't understand at first, but them I just agree.

"What happens if you get mad?"

"It triggers my inner wolf. It will make me phase."

"So?"

He groaned, "You've seen Emily, Sam phased and she was too close." It never came to me that Sam was the reason Emily had scars on the left side of her face. Sam was always so careful around her.

"I couldn't do that to you," He admitted. I thought that was very sweet because I knew he was being serious. So I turned away so he wouldn't see me smile. Then I quickly looked back.

He grinned, "You smiled didn't you?" Jacob sat down on the hard rock. "Why do you act like you like when I know you don't?" He questioned.

I bit into my lip. "How do you know that?" He was wrong again. He just didn't know how much I liked him. I liked him before he imprinted me.

"It doesn't seem like it . . I know you feel like you're stuck with the screw up, and after what happened earlier." He pauses and I decide not to say anything because I really want to hear what he has to say. "I'm not the same person I was in my story." He takes my hand into his, "I'm completely over it. All of it. I'm not going back tot he way I used to be. I'll prove that to you."

"Jacob you don't mean that." I look him in his eyes, "I have gifts remember?"

He pauses again. "But I can change. I will change. I won't mess this up with you."

"But how can you be devoted to us, if you're still in love with Bella?"

"I'm not in love with Bella. I could argue, tell him I knew exactly what he felt , but when I feel his sincerity, and how bad he really wanted to believe it. I can't say anything.

"It won't be easy. Jake. I do have my own issue's . I'm not exactly ready for this whole love thing. I didn- I don't- I don't want to hurt you. But Jake. I don't-." I'm lost for words.

"Like me?" He looks down, "You don't like me?"

"Jake of course I do. It's not like that. It's just. I don't want you to expect me to adjust to this so fast. I wasn't exactly expecting it."

He looks relieved. "We have plenty of time. Well I mean, if you stay. We don't have to push things, ever."

I smile, "Well, first. I don't think you're a screw up. Nothing in your past could be worse than mine. Second the only reason I cried is because I know Bella hurt you and I- I'm not perfect, Jake. There's things about me. . .things. I don't wont to hurt you like she did. I could never live with myself."

"Nothing in you're past could push you away from me."

"You say that but you have no idea what you're saying." I have to confess, right now. "My past its- it's the reason why I left-." Jacob softly place his finger on the peak of my lips, "You don't have to tell me, I don't want to know. I want us to start off completely clean. We can forget about each others past."

"Jake you say that but, if you new."

"That's it. It's just me and you. No judgment. No matter what, you're my imprint now. And I will always, always think highly of you."

"What is it like?"

"The whole imprinting thing?"

I nod.

"I don't know how to explain it." He smiles, showing off his dimple, "It's like the best feeling in the world. When I saw you, I felt like you were everything. It was as if I saw you for the first time. You blew me away, all over again. As soon as I saw you, I just felt like I had to do anything to make you happy, to make us happy, to make you mine. I felt I saw you, I mean really saw you for the amazing, beautiful girl that you are. You became my sun. I really want this with you. I think I can move on, Cass, I can give you everything you've ever wanted, that you've ever dreamed of. You don't know how much I want this." I knew he meant this too. The way he said it made me believe, made me want this even more.

"I want to tell you that I really am glad I imprinted you. I really like you, Cassie." He didn't look up. "Plus you're a pretty good kisser, I mean you could use a little work but-." I shove him, laughing.

Once I had stopped my corner of laughter, Jacob asked, "So do you want out?"

"I've learned that there's not exact way out, so I guess where going to have to make this thing work."

"So we're friends?" He said, in a question way.

"Yes, friends." I liked the sound of that.

"I can deal with that."

I looked out into the woods. It was actually pretty beautiful out here. I lean over closer to Jake and place my head on his shoulder.

I let out a deep breathe. "I'd never guess this would happen, me and you. I can admit that when I laid eyes on you. . " I lean up to look at him, "I thought you were incredibly sexy.

"It was a mutual thing. I mean I never thought that I'd ever see a girl as beautiful again after I imprinted with Ness, but when I saw you.. ."

His eyes connected to mine, "What did you think was going to happen? You and Embry?"

I push him playfully, "Quit bringing that up." I continue , "I figure I'd just live here for while longer."

"You still can. . ."

"I hope so. . ."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you ever think about your parents? Jake asked softly.

"I think of my mom all the time, everyday. My dad, not so much, he always lied to me about my gifts. I guess he didn't want me to be like my mother." I licked my lips. "My mom used to tell me stories. She told me stories about her own gifts."

"she can do things like you?"

"Not exactly, she can guide you to where you need to go. That's how I put it."

Jacob's eyebrows rose on the left side, "Like direction wise?"

I laughed, "No silly, she's able to tell people what they should do about certain situations. She leads them on the right path." I felt a slight tingle in the middle of my throat. "I never got to spend time with her. So many people I hardly knew took up her time. She was very devoted to what she did. . When she did talk to me it was always about the greater good. I guess I wanted to spend time with my mom, when my gifts first came. . . she didn't even talk about it with me. She belittled it immediately, tell me that it wasn't possible. Always."

I put my head down in shame. "She was so busy telling people how to live their lives that she forgot to live hers." I look away, "When my dad left. She almost got worse with it, seeing more people, advising more people."

I looked up into the sky before I let a tear fall.

"Is she the reason you left?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to blame her for anything. It was about me. I seriously needed someone to talk to, you know, about my gifts. Things about me started to get abnormal more and more everyday. New gifts keep coming, and I kept trying to confide in her, and every time. She'd put it aside. I know I'm a grown women, and I still want those things with my mom that I missed out on. It's not the reason I left, but it was a factor."

Jacob only pulled me closer.

"I admire that. Some people really wish they could have one last time to talk to their mothers. Some mothers won't even give their child the time of day."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had one last time to talk to my mother I'd thank her for everything. If it wouldn't be for her I wouldn't have been the person I am today. I never got to tell my mom that I became a werewolf, or that I imprinted. I wish I could get the chance to tell my mom I love her."

I squeezed Jacob's warm hand. "What happened to her?"

"A couple years ago, Billy and my mom went to Alaska for a while. On their way back a car ran into them. It killed my mother, and left my dad cripple." Jacob gripped my hand as well. "I know it's wrong of me, but sometimes I wish it was Billy instead of my mom."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob. He hugged me back tightly.

"I guess we have to stick together, Jake," I sighed.

He looked up into the hair. "I don't think my mom would have wanted me to be a killer though," Jacob added once we had let go. "It's the only thing keeping my mind off everything that going on. When I'm a wolf, it's like nothing matters."

"I have that gift. I don't really tell people about it. You'll be the only one to know, too."

"So you can kill people?" He looked more happy about than, scared or nervous.

"I have before." I look away uncomfortably.

"I was like that at first. I honestly didn't think I was capable of taking someone's life, vampire or not. Once I knew what they were doing and what they did. I felt like they deserved it. I figure I don't have the ability to morph into a giant werewolf for nothing. You aren't full of gifts for nothing; being able to kill, that's definitely there for something."

What Jacob was saying was completely understandable. I had never look at my deadly gift that way. Maybe it was meant for something. I had realized it but maybe it was to kill vampires. At that moment I had realized that I was meant for Jacob; I was meant to be here.

"But, you weren't afraid?" I asked out of curiosity.

"At first, now my adrenaline runs on killing vampires." Jacob almost started to laugh.

I shook my head. It must have been hard for him to do that. To change into something he wasn't sure about.

"Are you happy with being a werewolf?" I inquire.

He nodded, "Not exactly happy, I'm proud of myself. It makes me proud knowing I keep people safe." That was a good way to put it. I felt the same way. I loved how he stood up for himself, and we he lived for.

"How about you, are you happy?"

Just to make myself feel proud I answered, "I'm defiantly lucky. I'm happy that my gifts led me to you. I met Emily and Sam because of them. I've never really saved anyone's life. Instead, I've hurt people because of them. I can't see myself being happy any other way." I admitted.

"I can agree with that."

It was easier to talk to Jacob then anyone. He was mostly in comparison with me. We talked for hours. It felt nice to get to know someone that I could open up even a little bit with, and I never wanted to let that feeling go. I wanted to spend my life like this, happy, free. He made me feel different about myself, just because I knew that I wasn't the only one that felt like it.

This thing might actually work between me and Jacob Black. All I can do now is smile.

A/N Finally put this chapter up? What do you guys truly think about it? Leave a review! Next chapter will have a lot of Cassie and Jacob time, and even a girls meeting! More of Rachel and her crazy comments. Review!

Bye, thanks for reading!


	6. Jealous Of Your Dreams

A/N I know this is sort of short, but you guys motivated me to want to update faster so I just brainstormed this up really quick and couldn't wait to upload it to you guys! I hope you enjoy! I really hope you guys like it! Read and Review :)

It was typical that the next day Jacob would come over. Due to the fact that I had no idea that I would be having company I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom across the hallway. My hair was in a bun with stay hairs all around my head. Wearing Perry the Platypus slippers, very inappropriate bunny shorts and a tank top. Yawning, I enter the bathroom, wash my face, brush my teeth, and yawn furthermore. I walk out the bathroom, into the living room, with more yawning I got into the kitchen. Start up the coffee pot, turn around and whoop there's Jacob. By instincts I throw him into the refrigerator he just whispers "Oww."

My whole face turns red. "Omg! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"I-your head." I push closer to the counter. "I'm so sorry, just in the mornings I'm usually the only one up that's why I-." I look down at my self, and laugh. "That's why I didn't put any clothes on or make up on." I frown.

"No it's okay, I'll heal"

"Excuse me for a second." I just walk out, ignoring the rest of his response. When I leave my room I have longer shorts on, and a shirt that covers up my boobs.

I tell Jacob that I'm going to need more time. He just smiles and tells me that he'll be back in a hour. A hour was right up alley, I go back into the room on put a light amount of base on dark eyeliner, mascara, and reddish pink lip stain. I wore blue jeans short, converse, and a band tee. My hair which never really worked the way I wanted, I straightened it, which took the most of the time. Finally I heard the door open and I stepped out again.

"Pretty hair," He said, and said something else that made me blush. Jacob had never seen my mess straightened, and I hardly did it, usually I'd put mouse in it to curl it back up, or I'd just curl it myself, either way my hair was either curly or wavy, and sometimes it was a mixture. Once a month I'd probably straightened it.

"So, do you wanna go to my place?" He grins, "So we can have a 'teach Cass about engines cession'?

"And then what?"

He smiles, "What it is that you want to do?"

"Can we stop by the beach first?" He raises a eyebrow, but eventually shakes his head. So I head out with the beautiful boy to the beach. Seth had invited me a few times, Emily had offered a few times to but we'd never went. Honestly I just wanted to get out.

When and Jacob and I set out, I take my shoes off and leave them in Jake's car because I didn't want sand in my shoes. I let my hair down completely, and Jake smiles at me again. Honestly it still hadn't gotten tired of it.

"So, why did you wanna come here of all places?"

I half smile, "I was hoping that we could come here and you'd forget about the monster you saw this morning."

Jake chuckles. "And, because I really enjoy being outside."

"Does that have something to do with your. . . gifts?"

I shake my head, "God, no. I feel worse when I'm outside around a lot of people where everyone's feeling a different thing."

"And how do you feel better out here?"

"Well for starters, we're the only ones here. It's pretty early. Second, you know the wind, the sun, the air. It feels so good out here."

he smiles, look at me soft of fascinated.

"So, just curious, what are some things that you enjoy?"

"I like. . Yoga. It's like my favorite thing to do besides eating junk food."

He just smiles wanting me to continue. "Which I must say Emily sucks at having." I smile , "It usually disappears after a day or two."

"I'd blame Seth for the missing junk food, he's usually the one that always find it."

I laugh, "I like cars particular one from the 70's." I look up at him and he's actually listening, interested. "I guess I'm pretty boring, I'm usually to myself."

"Did you have many friends down there?"

"Canada." I look at my feet that buries in the sand as a walk, leaving prints of the bottom on my toes. "Yeah, used to before I cut them all off?"

"Because of what you could do?"

I just nod pulling the hair from my face. "I just felt like my issue's were way beyond theirs. The last thing I was worried about was what club I was going to next, or when was the next college party. . I ditched them all except one friend. A guy I was always close to. . ."

Jacob looks at me for a second, but doesn't question what kind of guy friend he was.

"We were best friends." I say, but I know that's not the complete truth, I mean yes we were best friends at first. "Then well, you know."

"Boyfriend?"

I just nod, it's better if I don't go into detail with it because I want to keep the image of my past that Jacob decide that he didn't want to know about clean. I have to get off the conversation before it goes downhill.

"Did he know about you're gifts?"

"Yeah, he knew about the feelings, but I don't think he really took it that serious because it couldn't be proven you know? You're really the only guy I've ever told about my gifts, the only one I've ever felt comfortable telling." This makes him smile, and I move a little closer to him as we get closer to the water, where the waves barely reach my feet. I stand with my back towards the water, and I playfully grab the bottom of Jake's shirt and began pulling him in. I knew from the beginning that he wasn't interested in getting in when I'd mention the beach, but I had to clear the mood. "Don't smile so hard, my imprint." I say, taking steps back letting the water hit my calves. But it only makes him smile harder, pulling a little more. I realize that Jacob is a lot stronger than me and is probably allowing me to pull him.

"I'd rather not go so deep into the water.." I only smile, taking his hand into mine pulling him further. By now the water is at my inner thigh and a bit over his knees.

"Just a little further." He just comes along, as we push past the waves that are pulling me and pushing my each way. I never stop holding onto Jake's hand. "Don't laugh at me if I fall." And then at that exact moment. I step on a piece of coral at the bottom of my foot, and I burst into laughter there because this is one of my main tickle spots. I slip, pulling Jacob down with me and we're both laughing hysterically.

We're soaked together. "I tripped." He grabs my waist before I slip further into the water, gripping my thighs and lifts me. "Why don't we get to shore?" I'm very close to him, with him holding me and all, and I don't say anything but I'm positive we shouldn't be that close. I push him, slipping out of his arms.

"You really don't want to be in the water, do you? What are you a werewolf and a mermaid? Is that you're secret?

He's grinning at me, giving me his lovely white teeth. "Funny, very funny. But no, I was not fortunate enough to become a mermaid."

"Oh Jake! My hair!" I yell, pushing him. "I forgot."

"You look beautiful still." But he doesn't know that my wet hair that keeps falling in my face will began to curl up any moment now. My hair is wet and swaying to my back , my band tee is soaked, and I'm walking in front of Jacob. I remove my shirt to show my tanktop which is under. I can feel his eyes on me as my stomach is exposed from taking my shirt off, I pull the tank top down. I can't lie, I sort of like the attention that I'm getting from him. The way his eyes watch the way I walk from behind. I know I have a pretty nice ass, and the shorts I'm wearing doesn't really stop it from looking so swell. I can't help it. I turn to face Jacob catching his eyes on me, on my ass. He just looks me in my eyes smiling.

"I guess, I can shower at your place."

He nods catching up at me, "Yeah, that's fine."

Me and Jake laugh about our morning, on our way to his home.

"We have to do this more often."

He looked over at me. "I can come visit you in the mornings, if you'd like."

I really would, I think on the inside, but I just simply nod.

"But the beach thing. . I don't know about it."

"Why?"

"Because Cass , you can't swim." I smile, how'd he know? Was it obvious?

"I've never told anyone I can't swim."

"I just figured since you nearly yanked me into the water, and then held onto me until I reached the shore."

"You're so observant."

"I guess you could say that, I think it might just be because you're my imprint."

"And you're mine." He gives me a side glance, smiling so hard it's ridiculous. Jacob helps me out of the truck, grabbing my wet tee from my hands and leads me inside. He asks me to stay in the living room because his room wasn't clean. I stood there, cold shivering. He comes back in with a pair of shorts that belonged to Nessie, and a shirt that used to belong to him before he'd changed it fit me . . . well enough.

I was glad to feel the hot water against me in his shower, which got really hot, and I loved it. The steam pressed against my chest and I just close my eyes, realizing that this is the first time I've really been out and about. I get out the shower, and dried my hair with the towel Jacob had offered me, I try to keep it from poofing up. As I dress, and leave the bathroom, I find that the house is empty. He must be in his garage, so I go and find him there. He's in there looking over the hood of my Lexus. _Oh Gosh, I'd missed my baby. _

"Nice in there isn't it?" I ask, looking into my engine.

"Yes, it's pretty nice Cass, it look really good under here."

"My dad helped me build it before he left."

"Sweet. Where'd he get all the parts from?"

"Believe or not, but Canada has the best junk yards ever. Mostly everything there is new. It was easy for us to find the parts." I move a little closer to him, "Everything we found at the Junkyard close to the border." He looks up at me with his big brown eyes, he's so handsome.

"There's no way you could have gotten all this from a junkyard. It looks brand new."

"Works like it to?"

"Have you heard it?" I smile, finally I get to brag about something. He hands me the keys and I start it up, me and Jacob both enjoy talking about it, and he even shows off his chair, his engine which is way better than mine. It was dark outside, by the time we'd left his garage.

"Let me get you home." Opening the door for me to get into his car.

"You're right. Emily's probably missing me, she's been home for a few hours or so."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're clothes. Do you want to come inside and change orr?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." The last thing I needed was Emily on my back about "Getting Frisky" With Jacob. I couldn't stand to have another talk about the boys being like 'rabits' ; I laugh to myself quietly in the bathroom as I change.

I go back to the car where I meet Jake.

"I had a really good time." I say as he begans driving. "I'd love to come over and help you with yours if you wanted."

"I'd love that."

We arrive back at Sam's, and Jacob being the sweet thing he was helped me out of the car. We stand in front of the door when Jacob takes me into his arms, pulling my close. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Cassie. It really means a lot." He places a soft, but also friend enough kiss on my forehead and lets me go.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"The morning, yes." I walk in the house with a huge grin on my face.

It's cold. Why in the hell is it so cold? I'm shivering, bones are trembling. I look down at my body, I'm barely wearing anything, a small pair of underwear, a very thin tank top. My nose and my lips are red, frozen from the cold. I walk, legs shaking. My prints are left in the snow. I need to find something, somewhere. I feel breathe against my back, it's so loud, so hard. The ground vibrated beneath me. I tear falls, I'm so scared, so afraid. All I can do is run. I want to look back and see what I'm running from but I can't. To afraid. I'm beginning to lose my breathe, wheezing. I keep squeezing my eyes shut, pushing to teleport. It's not working, it won't work.

My knees are weak.

I can't stop.

"So close! Just move faster! Get her! Just tear her apart and it will all be over."

Oh please, stop chasing me. I'm crying now, I'm out of breathe, my lungs feel like they will collapse.

Finally I see something, a barn. I can't stop now, I have to keep going. When I there, I stop. I'm not being chased anymore, I'm safe, well at least I think.

"Cass! You have to get out of here!" It's Jake. It had been Jake who was chasing, in wolf form.

"I don't know where to go. . . "

"Look me in my eyes." He takes my face into his hands, very roughly. "You have to tell me right now how I feel about me."

"I love you, Jake. You know that."

He smiles, a huge smile. "You have to go, just run. She's coming."

"Don't listen to her."

"I have to, I always have to."

"Jacob! Now!" It's her, tall, beautiful, pale. I'm shaking again.

I began running, faster than I ever have. He's a wolf again, I know it. He has already caught up to me, faster. Pushes me on the grow, God the wolf was so big. He's over me in just a second, growling and barking.

"Please Jake." I cry, "Please stop! Please stop!"

I am in my bed again. Slowly as I open my eyes, I see Jacob's face over me.

"Cass, are you alright? Cassie!"

"Oh my god, Jacob."

He pulls me into his arms, just holds me there. I let it all out, the tears. It takes me a while to realize that I'm back to reality.

"It was only a dream. Just a dream, Cassandra." I nod, but only pull him tighter. "You too, huh?" He asks, arms still tightly around me as my sobbing slows down. I only nod into his shoulder. It was so real.

"I dreamt of you. Maybe not the kind of dream you had but. . ." He pushes a little to look at me. "See you're okay. It's just a stupid imprint thing, I'm so sorry."

"It was so real." I say, "Jake you have to promise me something." I look at him, finally my breathing is calm. "You better never try to eat me as a wolf." I let out a laugh, finally back to my realm. He laughs with me when he realizes that I'm finally okay.

"I promise to never try to eat you as a wolf."

"Good morning," I say, covering my mouth, after I realize I have morning breath. I pat down my hair, that is poofy, and just from touching it I can tell it's all over the place.

He laughs noticing my bedhead as well.

"Emily said it was okay, if I came in and woke you. I saw you were sleeping, well panicking, calling my name. I had to wake you."

"Oh how wonderful that sounds." We burst into laughter.

"Well, I'll be out and ready in a few minutes. I would get up now, but I'm not wearing any pants." He laughs, getting up from the bed, taking one more glance at me before he walks out.

I get up from the bed, and pick up the pair of pink pajama pants I'd kicked off in the middle of the night. I slip my hair between the band on my wrist into a ponytail. I slide into the bathroom, I overhear Emily telling Jake about her dreams when her and Sam had just imprinted. I brush my teeth, slip just a tiny amount of base, and mascara. And walk out of the bathroom. They are at the table.

"Sam's dreams of course were a lot better than mine." She gives his a glance, as I sit at the table. "His always about us together, you know." Oh I know, "And mine always had me waking up terrified and afraid.

I look over at Jacob giving him a glare. "You lucky ass! You get to dream about sex, and I get to dream about being murdered by you in wolf form." He grins, but I can tell his a little nervous to admit it, and maybe I shouldn't be so blunt about it but we're all adults here. And Emily is hardly bothered she just continues mixing up a batter of pancakes.

I move on seat closer to him. "Tell me about your dream, Jake." I say, but really I'm chanting and I don't even notice that I'm doing.

"Right now?"

I shake my head up and down interested, when he says right now he's really asking me whether or not he wants me to tell him in front of Emily.

"Excuse me, Em." I say, as I pull Jacob toward towards my room, into the hallway. "Better?"

He's nervous, I can tell easily when I look into him. "You don't have to go into detail. I just want to know what I'm missing."

He just hugs me, wrapping one arm around my waist, and the other catches my hair, in which his moves it away from my ear. Wew, I bite into my lip. I kind of liked it when he was aggressive. I know that he hadn't done this exactly to show aggressiveness, he's hugging me because he doesn't want to face me while he's saying this.

"Me and you. In my garage." His voice is really unsteady, a very nervous. "Roof of you're car." He laughs a little, and I do too. "We kiss, and touch, and you know. . ."

"We have sex?"

He shakes his head, "No."

Then I imagine all the things that it's possible that we could have done, and yes I could imagine all those things with Jacob, but when it came to bringing them all to the light I realize that maybe I shouldn't push him into telling me. How lucky does he get to be? First he gets to imprint on a such a sexy young thang as myself, and now he get to dream about us doing whatever on top of the roof of my baby.

"Grinding." He whispers finally, and I'd gotten so lost in my thought that I'd forgotten. I pull away from him to look him in the eyes, and for the first time I feel a connect with him on a whole different level, and the tint in his eyes tell the whole story. My imagination went to work, and the longer I think of it the more jealous I get.

"Maybe we should trade dreams? I definitely wouldn't mind having your dreams not one bit." We laugh and brighten up the mood.

"Don't be so nervous, Jake. It's you're nature."

"I know, I just- I just don't want you to think that I think of you that way."

"I think of you that way sometimes." I admit, but it's not completely true. I haven't thought of him that way, well I'd been fascinated by his body, but that was as far as my mind had went. I knew Jacob was a guy, and he did have the imprint thing I knew that I shouldn't judge him because of the way he thought of me because it was his male nature to. "I'm not mad, Jacob." He looks relieved, but glares into my eyes so deeply. "I'm kind of jealous." There's his smile, lighting up the mood for sure. "I mean if we're going to be imprinted and all then we should at least be able to be open with each other."

"Well than I should admit that I wouldn't trade our dreams for anything, I think I may like them to much."

I grin, "Don't push it!" I give him a playful push, turning and heading back to the kitchen. Emily is sitting at the table, peeling potato's.

"The pancakes are done." She says, pointing to the stack of pancakes that lay in a skillet looking so beautiful and sweet, well until Jacob picks one up with his bare hands and take it into his mouth.

"Em. Good." He says and his mouth is full of pancake.

I sit next to Emily who just watches, laughing.

"Oh Jacob." She says, "What am I going to do with you?"

I just glare at her wondering the same thing.

A/N So I'm sure you guys realized that there wasn't any of the scenes I'd promise, but I decided that I should save it for the next chapter because I didn't want it all to be happening too soon, you know? But I can promise that the next chapter will be worth while :) Maybe a little lemony but you'll just have to see! Bye, Leave Reviews! 


	7. Its Been a Long Day

It's official my stomach will be the death of me. I roll over on my stomach, realizing that this is probably not the best position, but it feels better, so much better. The light that comes from the windows only makes my head hurt so much more. I feel like I've had a hungover, got food poising only I hadn't drank in so long.

"Cassie, are you alright? It's past ten you're never in bed this late." She walks in the room, looking at me. "Jake's going to be over in a little while."

"Oh please, please don't let him come over . I'll just die if I see him right now." And it's true, I feel like if I see Jacob, better yet if Jacob saw me like this. In pain in all, crying, moaning. . . another painful pulse goes through me, and I may just began crying again.

"Oh. Cramps?"

"Cramps? Psh, understatement." She laughs, sits beside me on the bed. She softly places her hand on my forehead. "You feel fine. No fever." Right now I feel like a fever could feel better than this.

"If you only knew the hurricane that's unleashing on my insides."

"I'll go cook for us, add some things in it that will relieve you're cramps. But in the mean time just sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

I just move my head, knowing that laying in bed and sleeping were already in my plans. I cannot even think of eating at a time like this, I don't even think it was a possible thing.

I roll over once again, eyes closed. I try my hardest to ignore the pain, and fall back asleep. I lay there afraid to switch my position, half a sleep but mostly just lying in pain.

A knock on the door wakes me up from my half sleep state. "It's me." I shudder pulling the blankets further over my head. Hadn't I told Emily that I didn't want to see him? But yet here he was, standing over me.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I push my head between the space in my pillow, mostly because the light from the hallway enters the room combining with the light from the window and its nothing good for my headache.

"What's wrong?" he sits on the empty spot on the bed.

"You wouldn't understand." My voice seems more rough now that I'm talking to him. I know that because I'm his imprint he'll be a little more concerned than Emily. I feel it beaming all from his body, his concern, but I don't think he really understands what I'm going through right now.

"Well help me understand." He voice is soft.

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff? oh. . . girls stuff." Now he understands, well I'm sure he doesn't understand the pain I'm going through but I'm sure he understands even if it's only a little bit. "I want to help you. What can I do?"

"Leave." He laughs, but I am not kidding, I'm extremely serious. I really did not want him to see me like this.

"You sure?" I nod, and I turn my back to him.

"Okay, well I really hope you feel better."

I don't reply, I can't once I get to another strike goes through my spine, I wince. I have to make sure that he doesn't come back.

"Oh and Jacob."

"Yes?"

"Please don't come back today."

I close my eyes, and melt into the bed. Drifting into sleep almost immediately. I do really, really sleep for a what I think is a good amount of time, but when I'm awaken by another knock on the door I notice on the clock that I've only been asleep for about 25 minutes.

It's Jacob of course. Standing there sexy and all, it's very rare that I really look a Jacob for what he is but now when I do, I'm fascinated. I hadn't noticed earlier that Jacob didn't have a shirt on. I couldn't resist. I just stare, head on my pillow staring. I know he knows that I'm staring, but I can't help it. I can't pretend this time that I'm not totally taken away by my view. Had he always been this sexy? Oh his abs, so perfect, so formed. He's smiling with a proud look on his face because he has succeeded at taking my breath away. I bet he knows how hot he is, that's probably why he's come in here with his shirt off to sway me in.

"Thanks."

I raise in eyebrows trying to evaluate whether or not I've said this aloud or not. "Did I say that out loud?"

He grins taking it all in, and I can tell his head is huge with knowing that he has me like this. . . in awe. "Say what out loud?"

"That you're," I catch my words realizing that I haven't said anything, "Why'd you say thanks?"

"Facial expression." He lifted up his bag, "If you don't want me here. I understand but you shouldn't be in here by yourself in pain. So I brought you a few things." He takes a glance into the bag. "Chocolate, heating pad, Tylenol, ice cream, and I brought Marley & Me." I know I should be mad at him for coming back, but I can't help it he never fails to make me smile.

"Rocky Road?" I'm such a fatass, but I can't resist.. "You are so perfect, Jacob. Thank you." He comes to sit on the bed again. Rocky Road sounds so irresistible right now.

"Do me a favor?" His eyes are on me, and right about now I feel like I should just get under the blanket and hide given the fact that I haven't even see me own face. "Close the curtain for me, it's killing me." My stomach begans jumping up and down inside of me. A moan slips out of my mouth, and I lean back into the headboard. He comes back to me.

"Here let me help you put it on," I watch as he opens the Icy Hot, and pulls it out, and I know in just moments my pains will go away. I slip down the blankets to expose my stomach. I am wearing a sports bra, I know but at this point in time I really care almost close to not at all him seeing without a shirt. "On your stomach?"

"Yes." I say closing my eyes as the relief instantly hits me, the pad begans to heat up. "Oh my. Thank you." I open my eyes looking at him.

"So, Marley & Me huh? Put it in." He does, putting the disk inside the DVD player. It's sweet to know that Jacob actually took in the fact that Marley and Me was my favorite movie. I just lay there my heads pounding, my back straining, but thank goodness my cramps dimense.

I have to admit that I didn't expect him to do all this for me. Hell any other guy in my past would have left and never came back, but I have to realize that he's not any other guys in my past, he's mine, my imprint, always will be. It was good having that permanent friend there, I knew I would always have Jacob.

"Now the ice cream. Did you get two spoons?" I know in the past I've destroyed a gallon of ice cream myself, but I figure in front on my imprint I shouldn't pig out, not just yet. Plus, Rocky Road is not the type of ice cream that you can just eat by yourself, its so good it has to be shared.

Jacob comes back, (still sexy) two spoons and glass and hand. "I brought you a water for your Tylenol." Could he get any better?

I quickly swallow the two Tylenol pills.

As I lean to sit up, another cramp hits me and it's coming from my back. I tremble, my eyes close. I really don't want him to see me like this.

"You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, fine." But he gets up anyway.

"Do you need another heating pad?"

"No . . . I'm fine."

But he doesn't believe me, and he won't let this go, "Look Cassie, I'm here for you, and no matter what I'm going to prove it to you."

"It's just my back. It hurts so much. . ." I say, "But it's no big deal, Jake. Let's just enjoy our ice cream okay?" The pain is telling him opposite sending another wave through my stomach and back, and I bite my lip to hold in any sound that may come out.

"You know what? Let me give you a massage I'm sure it will help." I give him a look, maybe it's wrong for me to want Jake's hands all over me, but it's the first thought that comes to mind. Although a massage right now would do me good, and it's all I need.

"Okay." I say softly, I push up removing the blanket from me showing off my red pajamas that don't match my sports bra at all. I remove the heating pad, when I realize the Victoria Secret lotion sitting there on my night stand. "Well here use this." I hand him the bottle of lotion, "I don't use it anyway," I say, before I laying on my stomach, placing my head on my pillow.

He sits over me. God he is so warm. His hands start at my shoulders gently massaging, they glide so gently and softly up to my neck, that I think I may melt. My only thoughts right now are that his hands are his soft, soothing, and calming. He's just started and I'm on a flight to Heaven it feels like. He runs his fingertips down the curve in my shoulders, and down my spin in the dip of my lower back. It's doing two things to me, one making me extremely hot, two distracting me from the cramps that erupt in my stomach, but there's no way I can pay attention to it right now, not like this. Not with his hands around my waist giving gently presses to it. Even though he's making me so hot, I feel goose bumps arise on my back. He flattens his hands against my shoulder blades as if he's trying to warm me up. By now, I'm really starting to relax. I feel the warmness, his hands leave my body, and I moan from the disconnect. I think that right now he's probably about to add lotion. Oh Yes, he is. It's there his hands, lotion feeling like silk against me. He starts again at my waist and presses his big hands against it, I moan, by accident, so quietly that I'd hope he doesn't hear. He continues adding pressure all the way up towards my sports bra, adding hard squeezes.

I literally forget that I'd ever had cramps in the first place. He's really good, I mean really good, and given the fact that his hands are naturally quite warm he's really heating me up. In so many ways.

I feel his hands glide down to each side of my hips and then up my sides, and he's adding deeper pressure. He stops using his hands and begans to use his fingertips I giggle a little because my sides are just another sensitive spot of mine. He immediately starts adding pressure again, back down to my hips. Geez, he's getting pretty low at my hips as he presses. I cannot hold the moan in any longer, it softly slips between my lips and it just motivates Jacob to push a little deeper. The next moan comes out the moment when he's at the part if my body that the cramps have affected the most. He stops, just to add more lotion to his hands. The coolness from it, somehow still manages to heat me up as Jake goes right back to back. He pushes, and presses there. "Right there – hurts- good." His palm circles around my waist moving up and down in that area. He is really good with his hands, I must admit.

I began realize that I may be enjoying this to much. I'm sure it's time for me to tell him he can stop, but my body is saying otherwise.

My body is saying don't you dare, but my mouth says, "I feel so much better now." I turn to sit up, and I feel like I have a whole new body. "Jacob I can't thank you enough." My body is literally throbbing, aching in the best way.

"Always anytime." I sit back into the headboard knowing that I will always take him up on this offer.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" I nod, looking at him. And the bow! I look into him and it's accidental and definitely unexpected. Jaco-Jacob is aroused. It hits my body in a way it's never hit me, a soft moan slips out of my mouth. I put my hand over my stomach knowing that, this is not where the feeling is coming from. It's such a strong feeling. "Okay, well I'll be here. . . waiting."

I watch him as he walks away, and grin. How could I not notice? Once he's out of the room, his feeling leaves me, but I'm still left there feeling it.

I close my eyes, _this is not good_.

I have to get up, I can't be in a room alone with Jacob, not after the feelings I accidentally picked up. I can only imagine myself sexually attacking him. I try to `clear my mind.

For some strange reason my legs are trembling, my body is aching, and the feeling is coming from two many places.

Emily is at the kitchen table putting old pictures together for a scrap book for Kimberly and Jared. She glares up at me giving me a look that can only be understood between two friends. I roll my eyes, legs shaking as I sit down,

"I'm glad Jacob cured your pains." She smirks.

I send her a petty smile, "Me and Jacob aren't like that."

"I bet." She whisper, taking a picture out and trading it with another. "You're legs are shaking, you walked out smiling, and you've got that I just got laid glow."

I laugh, not being able to help myself. "Emily you're terrible! No!" But I look down realizing that she's right all the things are adding up.

"I don't mind you to having sex here."

"Emily please stop!" I put my hands up to stop her.

"I mean this house is equally your as it is Sam's and I and you don't see us stopping. Yesterday while you and Jake were out it was there on the couch ."

"Please, stop."

"So spill." She says finally laying down the scissors, looking dead into me. "Why are you glowing?"

"Nothing to tell, Jacob just gave me a massage. That's all." She squints her eyes, she doesn't believe that that's all that happened, but I'm sure she can't really believe in her mind that me and Jacob had our first time in a bedroom of her house.

Oh, there's a thought that I have to put in the back of my mind.

"So let me get this straight, Jacob gave you a massage in that?"

"Yes, Emily if I'm not mistaken that's usually how people get massages."

"This conversation is not over." She says as Jacob enters the room. "Oh, Jacob the food won't be done for a hour or so."

I don't think I can even make eye connection with him know how his body's feeling, well now it's not as strong it's a little more relieved. Relieved. . . oh.

"It's okay Em, I have to get to work anyways."

"Well here let me make you a sandwich before you go."

"It's fine, I have to get going right now, I can just catch something on my way."

He looks over at me with a smirk that says a thousand words. As he comes closer to me, I take in a whiff of his scent and he sure does smell good, like a very manly smell. "Marley & Me later?" I nod, taking his muscular body into my arms. "Jacob thank you so much."

"Anytime, I really mean that." His breath is near my ear, and I melt there into the seat. "I promise I will prove that to you." He gives me one more squeeze, before letting go. And waving goodbye to Emily and I. I watch him leave like a hawk and a mice, further realizing that he is so fit. It makes me want him more than the way I did, when I looked into him earlier.

"Cassie! Hello." I glare at her, "Don't forget to wipe the drool up from you're bottom lip as well." I rub over my mouth knowing that there's no way I've drooled.

"Don't you feel that?" She raises a eyebrow. "Fell what? Sorry to say, but I can't tell what anybody else is feeling except myself."

"What was he feeling?"

"Turned on." I'm so serious, it was like a fire burning on my insides, I'd never felt that way before in my life.

"What? I need to call Kimberly and Rachel, and get there takes on all this." I sit back into the dining room table. I know Emily she would never. She wouldn't do that.

"Hello." I stand up. No. No she didn't.

I began walking towards the living room, where Emily is sitting on the couch, phone in hand. "So Cassie comes out of the room glowing, I mean really glowing."

"Emily!"

She's laughing so hard, standing up from the couch. "The expression is all over her face. Not only her face but her body, her legs are shaking all over." I hear talking over the phone, and Emily is just standing there waiting on her-their opinions.

"Emily give me the phone." She shakes her head no, laughing away. I walk towards her moving faster, but she just circles around the couch. I have to catch up to her, I can't let her tell these girls what has just happened. But Emily is to fast moving she rushes into bathroom, locks the door and finishes up the story. I have to hear the whole thing, hear the girls (Well Rachel) going on about how she knew I would bring this out of him.

I have no words, only silence as Emily steps out the bathroom. Grinning from ear to ear, "See no big deal."

"What did she say?"

"Who?"

"Jacob's sister, Emily what did she say?" I began to panic inside my head with thoughts, it was already pretty obvious that Jacob's sister wasn't very fond of me, the last thing I wanted her to think was that I hardly only been imprinted with her brother for a week and we were already having sex.

"Nothing. She didn't say anything, she just said that she'll be glad that we can finally have some alone time to talk without the boys."

"What does she mean?" I follow Emily back to the kitchen where she goes in and begans to stir the stew. She pays absolutely no attention to me, reaching up in the counter and adding something else to the pot. "We're just going to meet up at Kim's where I plan on dropping her scrap book off? Maybe have a few drinks and talk, catch up. Now sit down, I can make you a plate before your cramps come back." I sit down, and thoughts roar through my mind. What would the girls think of me after all this?

How did Jacob manage to get up within a 20 minute massage? And how does someone gets so turned on just from a massage?

I put my hand on my stomach as I feel another pain come forth.

"Why does Rachel hate me?" I ask realizing that she's probably going crazy after hearing the news . . Emily places a plate in front of me.

"She doesn't, she told me the other day that she thought you were really pretty. And very quiet." She sits besides me. "Too quiet. She told me that she feels like you lack personality, in which I beg to differ, speaking that she's met you only once."

"Then why did she say all that stuff about Jacob eventually leaving me for Bella." I began to eat the stew Emily has made, and I noticed that it was very hot, very spicy. As a swallow the first spoon, it burns the back of my throat and I know the only way the burn will go away is if I take another spoon, so I do. It's so good.

"Rachel just doesn't want anyone of us to feel like our relationship is better than hers. She's just giving you an early start."

But me and Jake are only friends. I want to argue, but there's no use I can't keep the stew out of my mouth long enough to get a word in.

"I meant what I said about you and Jake." She's already found her way back to her scrap book, sealing the sides. "You can always feel free to do what you please."

I shake my head, "Emily-no. I know you and Sam don't see me as a guest anymore, but I really am. I have so much more respect for you than to have sex in you're home. That's you and Sam's thing. You two do it enough for me and Jake." She grins knowing that it's true. In the past three months I've stayed here I've heard them many times. Usually that would be the times where I went to Seth's, or went shopping.

"Trust me, you will began to understand. I mean your a girl, you know. We all have that desire." She's done with the pictures, now just seeming through the pages, adding stickers to one of the pages. "It's in your nature, its one of the main reason's imprinting exist. Offspring."

I look up at her, not really saying anything because it seems like everyday I learn something about imprinting everyday.

"The more we imprint the more wolves we produce. That's why the attraction is so strong between the two. Sometimes it takes the girls a little bit longer to feel the attraction because it's mostly a wolf thing. But trust me when I say it will come."

I only nod, sitting back and thinking about her words. My stew is almost gone, and I look up about to ask for more, but it's as if Emily reads my mind. "That should be enough, it'll take a few minutes for it to kick in. It'll put you to sleep pretty fast." I get up to wash out my bowl, put it up in the cabinet.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I say, blowing her a kiss and making my way towards my room. I already feel a little woozy, but not sleepy. I grab my clothes, enter the bathroom, and start the water. Once I get in, I stand under the steam, water warm against my skin. I close my eyes, so relaxed. I can't get him out of my mind, what I felt from him. How the feeling still lingered on my body. As my eyes open, I realize that I've dozed off just from standing there. I can't help it my eyes close again, I feel my body slowing fall back but hands are around me, lifting me back to my balance. It's him, I already know. His big arms around my waist, like they were before. His breath is warm against the back of my neck. I really don't know how he's managed to get in the shower with me, but he has. And I'm so glad he's there.

I have no time to think, he's warm lips are against my neck placing such a soft kiss there that I shiver to the feel. His arms are tighter around my waist, it seems like he's making sure that I'm not cold. His soft lips drift from my neck leaving a trail of kisses all the way to my shoulder. I'm melting in his arms, I can feel my legs shaking, a slip just a little and then my eyes open.

I'm only dreaming, well fantasizing I could say. I twist the knob that turns off the water, and get out of the shower. I rub over my face with the towel. This is really not good, I can't feel this way towards him. Not now, not when I'm so much more closer to finding out about myself. It's no use, even when I open the door to the bathroom, and into my room all I can think about is him, and his touch, his lips.

The second I lay my body down on the pillow I'm out. I sleep, I mean really sleep.

The knock on my door wakes me, and I feel a little drowsy, as if I've sleep to long. And I have, it's already five. I ease myself off the bed, adding in a I'm coming. I find my slippers, open the door to find that it's Jacob.

He's in uniform, and I bit into my lip smiling. I never thought he could get any sexier.

"You feeling better?"

I nod, yes. It's the truth I really do feel so much better no pain, fully rested.

"Emily left to go to Jared's, she didn't want to wake you. I offered to drop you off."

"Well give me a few minutes to get dressed, and I'll be ready to go over." I let out a deep breath, "And meet the girls." I give him a look. Jake and I have already discussed the last time I'd met the girls. Well the first time I'd met the girls. He knew that I wasn't all that enthused about being around girls, speaking that I've never had a good history with them.

I immediately go to my little closet, while Jacob finds a place on my bed. I pick out a pair of jeans, and a flowy type shirt. "Are you coming?" I ask, as I close the closet door to change into the outfit.

"No, I'm probably just going to go get something to eat, and go run a patrol."

"I'm sorry that you don't get to rest." I say, jumping to squeeze into my jeans. My shirt is already on, and it's very cute. I'd gotten it from a store down here in La Push, that Emily said a lot of girls went to, so I did. And I picked out a few shirts from there that I haven't really had the chance to wear.

"Don't worry about it, I usually do it anyway."

I slide the door open, and peak my head out. "Will you hand me those shoes on the other side of the bed." There a pair of wedges, that I've only worn once. He looks at them for a moment, and then brings them to me. "Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing. Work and then patrols?"

I come out and sit on the small chair that's across the room, to slip the shoes on.

"I used too."

I look up at him, as I zip up the back of the shoe. "What changed?"

"You." He says quietly, but it catches my attention. "Everyday, there's something different and new that I get to learn about you. I get to get to know you, and see you."

I can't hide my smile, he's so sweet. I grab a brush and began to comb through my hair, which for some weird reason is still damp for my shower. "Me too."

I put a little eye liner and mascara on before I tell Jacob that I'm ready. I walk out of the room before him, and I can feel his eyes on me. It reminds me of everything that has happened this morning.

I lock the door, and Jacob helps me into the car (even though I really don't need help).

"Thank you, you know about this morning." I sit back into the seat, "It was really nice."

He shakes his head as he pulls out of the driveway, "It's really no problem."

"I wish you could come with me." I say when I realize that we're getting closer to Kim's house.

"Don't worry, once you get to know them it will be easier for you, they're really nice girls."

I shake my head agreeing I know that he's right, that I will eventually get to know the girls, and like them. The problem is that I know sometimes that girls judge, and with me having all these different gifts, I've always felt like girls would judge and dislike me because of what I could do. Being judged was one of the things I was most afraid of, and being around a group of girls who were very close drilled my nerves. Adding that I was the new girl in the group, it just made me feel even more worse.

As when pull into the drive way, I look over at Jacob who has been more quiet than he usually is, "Thank you." I say, pulling him into my arms, after the car stops. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I might do a early morning portal, but I might be able to see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, goodbye." I get out of the car, and go to knock on the door, but it opens before I get a chance.

"Cassie." How good to see you, you look so pretty." I smile, at Kim who allows me to come in. She looked a little different from the last time I'd seen her, but I couldn't pick out exactly what was different."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you too." She moves closer to me pulling me into a hug, she then interlocks our arms leading me towards the hallway I assume away from the living room where I can already hear the girls. "So Emily called and told me about you and Jake."

I give her a half smile, no really sure what she wanted me to say or why she'd pulled me aside, Emily had her the story right in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm aware." I roll my eyes.

"Keep that in mind that we know. I feel like I should warn you."

"Of what?"

"Rachel, first don't let her get you drunk, under any circumstances she tries it will everyone, she usually prefers not to be the only one drunk. Second, I need for you to be prepared for our talks, sometimes it gets a little out of hand with us. For so long it's just been us, so we're sort of grown a little comfortable around each other. Maybe too comfortable." She slips her arm from between mine, and I'm starting to realize that we may go back to the whole "Rabbit" conversation, that for some reason I haven't been able to get out of my mind. Maybe I could ask questions about the whole thing, especially the feeling I'd gotten from Jacob earlier today.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Now c'mon I'll get you a drink." I follow her into the kitchen and there is plenty of alcohol; more than enough for just us girls.

"Then I'm 'Hell yes! There is no doubt' . . ." I hear Rachel from the living room, and the bottom of my stomach begans to flush a bit. I might even be a little worried about how this night will end up.

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Cassie." She opens the refrigerator. "I know you're new and everything, but don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Or you know if you have any questions about what we are-or what we do."

I shake my head, giving her a warming smile. It had been so long since I'd ever been 'Comfortable' with any group of girls. Emily had became my first female friend and over a year or so. I really just hoped, that me being able to do all these different things wouldn't turn these girls off about me. Make them think, the things I've always felt like girls would if they new what I could do.

Kim begans to pour me a glass of wine, that she's lets me know that Rachel has already spiked furthermore with vodka. _How nice. . _I'm use to wine being able to help my relax, but I have a feeling that it's going to give me a whole different feeling.

"C'mon."

I enter the leaving room, quietly behind Kim who has already found her seat.

"Cassie! How good to see you. You look beautiful." I let out a smile, bending over to hug Jamie who has her hair braid down in a french braid. I never realized how pretty she was.

"You know I talked to Uncle Quil, and he has no idea how you're even Quilette."

I let go of her answering, "Me either. I was under the impression that I was from Colorado." I turn to look at the rest of the girls who are well dressed just like last time, and now I'm kind of happy with my outfit choice. "That's what my mom told me when I was younger."

"Maybe it's further than that, perhaps you're grandparents?" I take a seat besides Kim, who has already began taking sips of her wine.

"Oh, I've never met my grandparents but on my moms side I heard my grandmother moved around a lot."

"Oh, well you never know."

"Hell you may even be related to Jacob,." I smile, knowing she's only joking but I really hope Jacob isn't related to me. "I hope not."

"Well I'm positive that you're not related since you're imprinted in all." Emily adds in after she realizes that I may be over thinking this. I sit deeper in my seat, trying to ignore my mini attack I had from thinking.

"Speaking of imprint, has Jacob been seeing Bella?" these words are from Rachel who finally comes in, she has her hair in a high bun, a long sundress, ad her legs are crossed. Again, I see no resemblance between her and Jacob.

I simply lift my shoulder, "Not that I know of." This was the truth, I didn't know whether Jacob was seeing Bella anymore. I mean within the past week he'd spent every morning with me, and after he left for work he usually had to run patrols. Somewhere inside of me hoped that it would take his mind off Bella. Bringing it to the light was definitely unexpected speaking that I'd sort of half way forgotten about the whole Jacob and Bella situation. The last thing I'd heard about between the two was about there fight, but after that I was cut off and hadn't heard anything.

"Yeah, I figured. He's been in a good mood lately, figured that's why." I am pulled out of my thought to realize her words. What had she meant by that? Not that maybe Jacob's been in a good mood because he's been seeing me, but Jacob's been in a good mood because he hadn't been seeing Bella. I am further silenced.

"Now that he has a new something to keep his mind off Bella for a while." And now I'm offended. She's calling me temporary.

Leah, who is sitting beside Rachel on the edge of the love seat laughs to herself. She's wearing heels, jeans that fit her so well, and a pink shirt. Her hair is curly at her shoulders, her curls are a lot more controllable than mine, and suits her very well. She looks as if she should be a model, she's tall, skinny, and she had a really nice face. "Rachel, I may be wrong but weren't you Paul's 'something'? Before you stepped in La Push Paul was screwing every girl here. Frequently. And yes, he was a good time." I gasp, almost choking on my wine.

Leah had slept with Paul before?! I look into Rachel, just for a second, anger hits me so quick I cannot even evaluate that it's hit me.

"Oh, Leah let's no forget that you were Sam's 'Something' before Emily came along."

Shit just got real.

"Rachel, let's not bring Sam into this please! We didn't come here to talk about anyone's past before they imprinted." Emily glares my way. "Aren't we supposed to be giving Cassandra a little lesson about our boys?"

I can feel my face turn red. Oh no. Not me.

"Oh yeah, Cassandra we heard you got some today."

I smirk, amused by the way she says it. "I didn't get any." I correct them, but just like Emily says all the facts added up. "Jacob just gave me a massage. I wasn't feeling well, so he gave me a massage. That's all."

Rachel has the biggest grin on her face. "With or without oil?"

Oh my gosh, this is going to make me look so much worse. Trying to impress her is getting harder and harder, what is she going to think of me knowing that Jacob had rubbed me down with lotion.

"With." I say very lowly.

And then Rachel's mouth forms a even larger smile, and I instantly see the resemblance between her and Jacob. "So what happened after that?"

"Nothing, he had to go to work." Emily very quiet across me giving me a look that says, that's not it. But it is, I think that the rest is sort of personal, and should be kept between me and Jacob. Although now I feel I'm obligated to announce to them what I'd felt.

"Well after he finished, I could feel-feel like with my gifts that he was. . . you know. Aroused." The girls are really interested now.

"I've been wanting to ask you, about how that gift worked. So you can feel what someone else is feeling? What does it feel like?" These words are from Kim who I hadn't realized had gotten up and refilled her glass.

"When I feel something from someone else, it's like I'm feeling it." This was definitely a conversation I would love to avoid. "Sometimes it's hard to separate the two."

"So when you felt that Jacob was horny-."

"I felt it inside." Rachel snickers in her corner, along with Leah.

"You didn't feel it against you while he was massaging you?"

"Feel what?"

"Oh come on Cassie, don't play innocent." My cheeks began to burn. She talking about his . . I can't even think right now.

I just shake my head no, not really able to put words together. She's right I'm not innocent, but it takes my thoughts further than they've ever been about Jacob.

"Don't blush so hard. It's totally normal, and it sort of comes with the new imprint thing. After a while, he'll figure out how to control it." Kim says, laying a hand on my leg. I hadn't realized that I was blushing so hard, I put a hand on my cheeks feeling the warmness of them. "I assume because Nessie was so young he didn't have that sort of attraction towards her, but now that he's imprinted on a grown women, and you're clearly gorgeous-."

"And she has a beautiful ass!"

"Yes, and you have a beautiful ass. Whenever me and Jared first started dating, after he imprinted he'd get like that nearly every time." She takes another sip, "Jacob has a lot more self control then Jared I must say, I mean it took him a week and a half."

The girls only nod in agreement, "Well he has to have a little self control he's had twenty two years to figure out how to control that thing."

I smile, "I just-if I would've knew that he'd get like that because of the massage I would have just say no. ."

"Don't blame yourself. It's just a wolf thing, our offspring is one of the most important facts of imprinting so it's in there nature to be able to. . ."

"GROW AN ERECTION!" Rachel finally blurts, "Don't act like you've never said it before Kimberly."

Kimberly smiles lightly, "Yes, what she said."

"I didn't want to come here and have you girl thinking that me and Jacob are already having sex. . We're honestly just friends. And other than his dreams, we don't think of each other like that."

"We wouldn't judge you even if you two we're already having sex. Rachel and Paul had sex the first night they imprinted."

I watch as Rachel swallows down her glass, laughing, "Second night." I only smile, not sure how to respond. She walks back towards the kitchen.

"I personally am very happy that you and Jacob have decided that you're going to take everything slow."

"We are." I say, "It will be a very long time before Jacob and I even think about sex."

"That's what they all said, but can't help themselves." Kim pulls her legs up getting more comfortable on the couch. "You have to admit that the thought even went through you're head for even a second."

I shake my head, "No, not until today."

Rachel comes back into the room, two drinks in hand. "Here you are, you drinks getting a little empty."

"Thanks." I grab the glass out of her hand, take a sit, and place it next to my empty glass.

"So, Sam and I are thinking about planning a family." Emily says as everything begans to calm down.

I don't say anything, but the girls seem very happy. I'm actually not surprised, I've sensed it all along. She always talked about wanting a child, but I didn't think she was ready for it. Knowing that she's actually ready now, and really wants it makes me smile. Since the day I met her, I could only image her as the motherly type. She's always doing for others, and caring for everyone. I wanted this for her, I could already imagine a small baby, that looks mostly like Sam, but a little like her.

Their conversation goes immediately to talking about planning, they talk about baby shower's, and beanie's all that stuff. I try to remain silent, because I know the last thing I've ever wanted in life was a baby. I couldn't imagine myself raising a child to be the same thing as I, I knew all the crazy things that I've went through that I couldn't get out of my mind even if I tried, I couldn't imagine putting that on anyone, let alone my child.

To know that to be imprinted meant that I was made to produce a child, kind of pulled me into thought. It made me kind of sad to know that I would never try to bring a baby into this world. I take a deep breath standing to refill my drink.

I don't even think the girls have noticed that I'm gone, and I have to admit that that's a good thing. I pour up my drink, and return to the living room.

Josie is talking about how she plans on going to college up in Port Angles, and she couldn't imagine being pregnant through that. Although she says that the girls still try to talk her into doing so, this influences me remain quiet even more.

I'm glad to have gotten through the night without being questioned, but even though I remain quiet throughout the night, I'm slowly getting myself drunk. I didn't realize it until my fifth glass, and I feel woozy after sitting down. I feel like I'm moving even after a sit down, so I sit back deeper in the couch so that the girls don't notice. I notice how tight I'm holding onto the glass, and let out a quiet laugh. Oh no, I cover my mouth.

"Cassandra, I really hope you haven't gotten yourself drunk."

I shake my head, smiling, "No, not drunk."

"You sure are quiet over there."

I shake my head once again, "I just-I'm just a little tired, that's all."

The girls laugh, I do too. Maybe I'm a little drunk.

"Sam should be here in a little while."

"It's okay, I'm having fun. Here." I smile, finishing off my glass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." But I'm not sure, because as I began to sit back I began to get even more dizzy, and as my head spins. I'm afraid that I might throw up. "You know what? I'm just gonna call Jake." I get up, legs a little shaky, the wedges aren't really helping my balance, but I manage to get to the hallway on my own. It easy for me to dial Jacob's number, and I'm- I blank out.

My shoes slips from under me, and I realize that it's broke, "Let me see if I can fix it." I look up to see not Emily, but Jacob. What did I miss?

"You're drunk." I shake my head, trying to come back to reality.

"I'm sorry." It makes him chuckle, "No it's fine. Let me help you." His hand is at my hip, guiding me towards the car.

"Did I hit my head?" I ask, I hadn't notice that I was this drunk, feeling like every step I took would be my last step before I feel out.

He looks up at me, "You're bleeding, you must've bumped your head against something." He sits me down in the car, and I watch as three Jacob's go into the house. I close my eyes, but open them as I feel his warm hands against my head. "Just a cut. Cass, don't you feel it?"

"No. My gift-gifts only work sometimes. Remember?"

"You're right. Let me get you home." I just sit there for what only feels like a few minutes, but when I look up it's Jacob grabbing me, trying to help me out of the car.

"Cass, you let Rachel get you drunk didn't you?" He laughs to himself, "I figured. She did the same thing to Josie when she first joined the group."

I look at him, stopped walking. "Jacob this is the second time today, you've seen me like this."

He shrugs, "Cassie, I don't give a damn about you being drunk. It doesn't change what I feel about you, it's still the same. You had fun tonight, that's all that matters."

I lean up to kiss him on the cheek, and then give my best smile.

"What's that for."

I start walking again, finally at the door. "For being so damn cute. And handsome. And beautiful."

"Cassandra, you're drunk." He says that but he's smiling so hard. "Guys can't be beautiful."

I stop at my door. "You are all those things, Jacob." He just guides me anyway into the room, and places me on the bed. As if I can't do all these things on my own. I feel a cool sensation just above my forehead, and I reach to touch it.

"Don't touch it, silly." Jacob says, and I haven't even realized he's back into the room. He rubs a warm towel over it, and I feel no pain at all. I grab the towel out of his hand, "I can do it on my own Jacob." But he doesn't pay attention, he just goes back to softly dabbing it. "I'm going to take care of you, no matter what you say."

Once he stops, I sit back further onto the bed and watch him leaving the room. I began to try to pull on the zipper of my shoes, but I am unsuccessful. I pull at it again, "Let me help you."

He bends down to his knee, and softly removes the shoe from me. "Now you're pajamas, where do you keep those?"

"That draw under the TV." He pulls out a pair of PJ's, hands them to me. "I'll be right back, you just change okay." I nod, grinning for no reason at all. I easily slide into my pajamas, talking to myself about how him helping me is unnecessary.

"Okay, well put this band-aid on you're head." He places it on my lap, "Go ahead."

"I can't see the mirror."

"Exactly my point." He pulls up to me, and I linger for his warm touch. I receive it, only his thumbs against my forehead pushing the band-aid onto my forehead. "Marley & Me?"

I smile, "Yes."

As he puts the movie in, I pull the blanket from at the edge of my bed. When Jacob's done he looks at me. "Don't be scared. Come lay with me." He does, laying beside me on the bed, there's a space between us. With a little confidence and cold. I slip between that space, pushing the blanket on him. I fall asleep before the movie even starts, but its the thought that counts.

What can I say? I had a long day.

A/N So I liked this chapter? Did you? I actually wrote it up overtime and decieded to type it up last night. It took me a while, but it was worth it! The next chapter should be a little more spread out and not the events of just one day like this and the last chapter. I'm blabbing, I know! Well leave me reviews, good and bad! Goodbye!


End file.
